Beneath the Surface
by MaddieandAngel
Summary: After some problems with the humans on the Surface, the monsters decide to move back into the Underground, followed by Frisk and two cousins. Watch (or read) as everyone does things ranging from cooking to learning magic! Female Frisk, female Chara.
1. Welcome to the Underground!

"Hurry up, Hailey, we're going to be late!" A young girl, probably about 12, called impatiently.

"Jeez, I'm almost finished packing, Maddie! Be patient!" Hailey replied.

"Ugh, _fine!_ " Maddie said. _I may as well get my jacket and hat on._ She thought, pulling her lavender sweater over her pink shirt and tying her pink scarf around her neck. _Which hat should I bring? I mean, I'm going to need my winter hat, but what if I go to a warmer place?_ Maddie debated on which hat to bring until deciding to simply bring both.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Hailey called, coming down the stairs. Today she had decided to wear a sleeveless light pink top with a small, white sweater covering it, along with a pink skirt. She was also wearing her iconic pink bow and golden heart locket.

"It's about time!" Maddie teased, already walking out the door.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Hailey called, rushing to put on her white boots.

Maddie turned around. "Did you _seriously_ think I was going to ditch you?"

"Maaayyybe..."

"I'm not a jerk, Hailey!"

"You can be sometimes!"

"That's only when I _want_ to be! Besides, you're the one who knows where the barrier is, not me."

"So you only waited for me because I'm the only one who knows the directions?"

"No!"

"I'm just teasing you!" Hailey said. "Now come on, we're here!"

"That didn't take very long..." Maddie mentioned.

"That's probably because we were both busy talking, since the barrier's actually kinda far!" Hailey answered.

"Let's go!" Maddie exclaimed, running down into the Underground.

"Maddie, wait up!" Hailey called, chasing after her cousin.

* * *

 _This timeline... It's pretty good!_ Frisk thought to herself, sitting on the stairs outside Sans and Papyrus' house. _It's a shame we weren't able to live on the surface, though._ The barrier had been shattered, but almost all of the monsters decided that staying in the Underground would be better. This is due to the fact that most of the humans disliked having the monsters on the surface, so most monsters returned to the Underground, not wanting to start any fights. At the very least, monsters were still able to visit the Surface for short periods of time.

"hey." A voice said from behind.

Jumping, Frisk turned around. "Sans! You scared me!" She said. The skeleton could be quite stealthy when he wanted to be.

"heh, sorry about that, kid." Sans said, sitting down next to Frisk. "hailey and maddie should be coming soon, right?"

"Yup! We'll be meeting them over by the Riverperson's stop!" Frisk said excitedly. "By the way, what is everyone else doing?"

"alphys is still at her lab, probably looking for some anime that she can show hailey, asgore called saying that he would be here soon, and papyrus and undyne are still trying to bake their cake. i haven't seen tori yet, so i'm assuming she's still at home." The skeleton replied.

"Yeah, Mom was baking some cinnamon-butterscotch pie, so she'll be a little late. Also, shouldn't someone be supervising Papyrus and Undyne? We don't need them burning down your house like Undyne did to hers." Frisk said.

"nah, i'm sure they'll be fine!" Sans replied, closing his eyes. "besides, i need a nap."

Frisk rolled her eyes, sighing. "Fine, _I'll_ go make sure Papyrus and Undyne don't make a mess of your house."

As soon as Frisk got inside, she could hear the two monsters yelling. From what she could make out, it sounded like the cake was about to be heated up. _Oh great._ Frisk thought. _Hopefully Mom or Asgore comes here soon._

* * *

"Snowdin, please!" Hailey told the Riverperson, getting on the boat.

"I can't wait to see everyone!" Maddie said. "It's been so long since we last saw them!"

"Actually, it's only been about four months, but I agree!" Hailey replied. Her and her cousin were one of the few people who were okay with having monsters living on the Surface, and they had made friends with Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, and the others when the barrier was destroyed. Now, Hailey and Maddie were going to live in the Underground with their friends.

Before long, Hailey and Maddie were at Snowdin, saying hellos and giving hugs (Well, at least Maddie gave hugs). All of their friends were there: Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, heck, even Flowey was there, sitting in a little flower pot! After a few minutes, Frisk stepped forward.

"Hailey, Maddie," She began. "Welcome to the Underground!"

* * *

 **A/N Hey, so this is my first story I'm writing. I hope you enjoy it! Also, I am actually working on this with my cousin, Blossom crystal, so go check her out! This was based on a random Undertale roleplay-thing we did, but as a Fanfiction! Our versions of it are different at times, though. Anyway, bye for now!**


	2. The Party

After about 5 minutes of chatting outside, everybody went to Sans and Papyrus' house for the mini-party the monsters had been planning for their friends. Inside, the house had pink, red, purple and white balloons on the floor around the house, along with other decorations. There was both a cake and a pie on the kitchen counter, and there was some spaghetti, too. Sans' sock was still there, though.

"This looks awesome!" Maddie said.

"Yeah!" Hailey agreed. "You guys really didn't need to do all this, you know."

"we barely did anything." Sans said.

"Are you kidding!?" Maddie exclaimed. "You guys did a lot!"

"ACTUALLY, SANS DIDN'T DO MUCH. LOOK, HE DIDN'T EVEN PICK UP HIS SOCK!" Papyrus said, causing Maddie, Frisk, and Hailey to giggle.

"hey, i did a ton of work, a-" Sans started.

"SANS NO!" Papyrus told Sans.

"A skele-ton!" Toriel finished, causing Papyrus to groan in annoyance.

"Nice one, both of you!" Maddie said.

"meh, i've told some that are more **sans** ational!" Sans replied, making Papyrus groan again.

Suddenly, Undyne and Toriel came out with plates of spaghetti. Maddie and Hailey stared at the food, already knowing how bad Papyrus' cooking is.

"Don't worry, Mom made this spaghetti." Frisk whispered to them.

"Okay, that's good." Hailey whispered back.

"By the way, what happened to Flowey?" Maddie asked.

"Oh, I took him out of the pot and planted him back into the ground. He disappeared somewhere after that." Frisk replied.

The rest of the party was spent talking, playing a few games, along with a few puns here and there. Before long, it was quite late, and everyone began getting ready to go home.

"By the way, where are you two going to be staying?" Frisk asked Hailey and Maddie.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to stay with me." Toriel said. "The only empty room in my home is under renovations, and I don't know when that will be finished."

"Don't worry, Toriel!" Hailey assured her. "We've actually already decided who we're going to stay with!"

"As long as it's okay with them." Maddie added.

"Asgore, would it be okay if I stayed with you?" Hailey asked. "I mean, you must get lonely living alone, and you have the space, so can I live with you?"

"Of course you can!" Asgore said. "You can have Asriel and Chara's old room." Frisk shuddered at the mention of Chara's name. She remembered her. She used to hear Chara try to convince her to kill monsters back when she first fell into the Underground. Of course, Frisk ignored her, but she still didn't like her.

"Papyrus, Sans, I was wondering if I could live with you guys." Maddie said. "You two were the first monster friends I made." She paused to whisper to the two skeletons. " _And I think you're probably my best friends._ "

Papyrus smiled. "OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY WITH US, MADDIE! WE DON'T HAVE ANY EXTRA ROOMS, THOUGH. YOU COULD SLEEP IN OUR GARAGE!"

Maddie laughed. "I was thinking I could sleep on your couch. I'd fit, I'm short!" Height-wise Maddie was actually only slightly bigger than Sans was, so she was quite short.

"heh, feel free to live with us, kid." Sans said.

"Yay!" Maddie said, hugging the two skelebros.

Everybody slowly began to leave the party, and eventually it was just Maddie, Sans, and Papyrus.

"Well, I guess it's time to clean up the party." Maddie said.

"cool. you two have fun." Sans said, teleporting into his room.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled. "COME HELP CLEAN UP!"

Maddie simply facepalmed and started cleaning up.

* * *

 **A/N Well, that's it for this chapter! I'll admit, I** _ **really**_ **didn't know what to write for this, so...**

 **Also, I'm just going to say this in case anybody decides to ask: For the choices of where to live, it was really just based on who our favourite characters are. Papyrus is my favourite character, and Blossom crystal's favourite will end up living with Asgore (I'm not going to spoil it, although you might be able to guess)**

 **Anyway, see you in the next chapter! (Whenever that is!)**


	3. A Certain Goat Child

Frisk watched as Undyne and Hailey sparred in front of Undyne's house. It was a few days later since Hailey and Maddie moved into the Underground. Hailey started training with Undyne once and a while, and had proved to be quite skilled when it came to wielding a katana.

"See if you can block _this_ , punk!" Undyne said, throwing a few spears at Hailey.

"Ha! That was too easy!" Hailey taunted, blocking every spear with ease.

"Then what about _this_!? _"_ Undyne replied, sending spears in many directions, along with some reverse spears.

"H-hey!" Hailey exclaimed. "It's _my_ turn to attack!"

"There are no turns in this match!" Undyne answered, throwing more spears.

"Fine!" Hailey said, blocking the spears. "I can work with that!" As soon as there was she was able to stop blocking, Hailey ran forward and lightly stabbed Undyne a few times.

 _Undyne's lucky that the katana's blade his quite dull._ Frisk thought. _Undyne might be strong, but monsters are weaker than humans, and Hailey could probably easily defeat her if the blade was sharp._

Suddenly, fluffy arms wrapped around Frisk's waist, taking the girl by surprise. She turned around, expecting to see Toriel or Asgore, but was met with a certain goat child wearing a green and yellow striped shirt.

"Asriel!" Frisk exclaimed, both surprised and happy.

"Howdy, Frisk!" Asriel said happily. "Alphys finished my artificial soul!" Since everyone agreed that going to human graveyards simply to find a human SOUL was a little weird, Alphys had been trying to make a fake SOUL for Asriel. While she was making it, Alphys rarely left her lab, excluding the party that had been held for Hailey and Maddie.

"That's great!" Frisk replied.

"There's just one problem." Asriel said.

"What?" Frisk asked, slightly worried. "If it's about showing yourself to Mom and Asgore, I will _make_ you meet them!"

"No no no! It's not about that!" Asriel said, giggling. "It's just that I'm going to have to turn back into Flowey once and a while, sort of like a cooldown for the SOUL."

"Oh." Frisk said. "Well, that's not too bad! It's better than nothing!"

"Yeah!" Asriel agreed.

"Now, come on! Let's go tell everyone! Just, uh, not them yet." Frisk said, pointing to Undyne and Hailey.

"Where are we going first?"

"Well, Mom will probably have to be last, unless we go to Snowdin first. Really, it's up to you, but Papyrus will probably want to throw another party."

"B-but Papyrus doesn't even know me!"

"He knew Flowey."

"That doesn't count!"

"So where do yo-" Frisk started.

"Frisk!" Maddie called, running up to the two children. "Toriel called. She was getting a bit worried."

"Oh, really? How long have we been here?" Frisk asked.

"A few hours." Maddie answered.

"U-um, howdy!" Asriel said.

Maddie turned to Asriel. "Oh! Um, sorry, I didn't notice you were there! You're Asriel, right?" She asked.

"Yup!" Asriel replied.

"We haven't met before, but Frisk has told me about you!" Maddie said.

"R-really?" Asriel asked.

"Yup!" Frisk said. "I didn't tell many other people, though."

"Who did you tell?" Asriel asked.

"Just my cousin Hailey and me." Maddie said. "By the way, my name's Maddie."

"I know your name." Asriel said. "I was there to greet you when you and your cousin first arrived here, except as a flower, remember?"

"Oh, right!" Maddie replied. "I forgot you and Flowey are basically the same person."

"Guys, shouldn't we go and see everyone before Mom gets even more worried?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Asriel said.

* * *

After a bit of debating, the group finally decided to head to the Ruins first. Toriel was probably getting even more worried than she originally was, so it was a good idea to bring Frisk home, or at least show Toriel that she's okay. On the way there, Frisk, Asriel, and Maddie visited Sans and Papyrus' house and ended up spending at least five minutes trying to convince Papyrus not to throw a party. The three then went to see Toriel. Many hugs were given there. Later, Asriel and Maddie returned to Undyne's house (Frisk stayed at home). From there, Hailey brought Asriel to New Home to see Asgore. Asriel had decided to live with Asgore (it's not like he was able to live with Toriel anyway), and became roommates with Hailey.

* * *

 _So_ _ **he**_ _returned, too... That's okay, I'm sure he will be useful._

* * *

 **A/N Well, that's it for this chapter! Also, I'm sorry for the fast pacing. I haven't gotten to the part that Blossom crystal and I have written out, and I'm honestly just trying to reach that part.**

 **On another note, yes, I'm leaving you on a bit of a cliffhanger. You'll most likely see who that person is in the next chapter (no, it isn't Gaster. I don't think he's even going to be in this Fanfiction.)**

 **Also, the picture for the Fanfic (I'm not sure what to call it) is a picture of my OC, Maddie, which I drew. Blossom crystal will have a picture of her OC, Hailey, on her version. Eventually.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chara

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming... It was a perfect day to play outside, which was exactly what Maddie, Hailey, Frisk, and Asriel were doing. The four were outside in Asgore's backyard playing catch.

"Hey, guys?" Asriel began.

"Yeah?" Hailey asked.

"Um, I think I'm heading inside now." Asriel replied.

"You're about to turn into Flowey again?" Maddie assumed.

"Well, I will pretty soon." He answered.

"Oh." Frisk said.

"See you later, guys." Asriel said.

"Bye!" Everyone replied.

"Oh, leaving so soon?" An unfamiliar voice said. Maddie looked around her. She didn't see anybody new, but she did notice Frisk shaking. Suddenly, a silhouette of a person appeared.

"Ch-Chara!?" Asriel stammered.

The person stepped into the light, revealing a pale skinned girl wearing a green and yellow striped sweater and a golden heart locket. She also carried a knife. "What, surprised to see me?" The girl, Chara, asked.

"I... I thought you died!" The goat boy replied. "I don't know how you're here, but I'm so glad to see you again!" Asriel tried to hug Chara, but the girl stepped out of the way.

"I'm not the same person you may remember me as." Chara growled.

Finally, Frisk decided to speak up. "H-how are you here, Chara? I thought you were-"

"Only in your mind?" Chara interrupted. "Well, you're wrong. Ever since you fell down, I've been awake, observing your actions."

"But how are-" Frisk started.

"How am I awake?" Chara interrupted again. "I'm not sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was because of your SOUL. After all, we _are_ both fueled by DETERMINATION."

Maddie had been watching the scene unfold in silence. She didn't know much about Chara, but she had been told enough to know that the girl wasn't necessarily the nicest person. Unsure of what to do, Maddie decided to call Sans and ask for help.

" _maddie?"_

" _Hey, Sans."_

" _what's wrong?"_

" _Chara's-"_ Maddie was only able to get one word out before Sans hung up. Before long, she could hear the familiar sound of teleportation.

Everybody turned around to see Sans standing behind them. "hey." He said, his eyes pitch black.

"Sans?" Hailey asked, surprised.

"Oh _look_ , the comedian has come to save the day!" Chara said sarcastically.

"i'd shut your mouth, brat, unless you want to have a **bad time**." Sans threatened.

"Oh _please_! What would you be able-" Chara started, before being slammed into the ground by Sans' blue magic.

"Sans!" Frisk yelled, surprised.

Suddenly, Hailey stepped forward. "Don't worry, Sans, I'll take care of her."

Frisk was about to stop Hailey before Maddie grabbed her wrist. " _Don't worry, I think Hailey will be fine._ " She whispered.

" _Are you sure?_ " Frisk whispered back.

" _Yeah... Chara's LOVE is only 1, right?"_

" _It should be."_

" _That means that Chara shouldn't deal as much damage to Hailey compared to what she normally deals. Besides, if Hailey messes up, you can just load your SAVE, right?"_

" _...I'd prefer if it didn't come to that. I mean, I still save before I go to sleep and when I wake up, but loading my SAVE file would probably upset Sans."_

" _I'm sure Sans would understand. I doubt he'd want Hailey dead."_

Before the Frisk and Maddie knew it, Hailey had initiated a fight with Chara, and the FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY buttons were seen in front of the two fighters.

" _Seriously_?" Chara said, surprised. "Are you _asking_ to die?"

Hailey simply smiled and said: "I'll let you make the first move."

Chara's hand was already touching the FIGHT button. She pressed down on it and then jumped at Hailey, her knife ready to kill her opponent. However, the attack was swiftly blocked by Hailey's katana. Angry, Chara swung her knife again, but Hailey ducked out of the way.

"My turn!" Hailey said, selecting Spare from the MERCY button.

"You- you're sparing me!?" Chara said, surprised. "No. You're just going to kill me as soon as I return the spare." Chara selected FIGHT again and swung at Hailey.

"Fine! Feel free to think that!" Hailey replied, using her katana to block the attack. She then spared Chara again.

This cycle continued for a few more turns before Chara was finally able to land a hit on Hailey, dealing 15 damage.

"H-HOW!?" Chara exclaimed, surprised. "I normally kill everybody in one hit!"

"While I don't want to know how you learned that, I do have a theory on why that did so little damage." Maddie said.

"What!?" Chara asked.

"I'm going to assume that you killed _monsters_ , not _humans_. Human SOULs are stronger than monster SOULs, remember?" Maddie replied.

"Not to mention you only have one LV." Frisk added.

"Wait, _what!?_ " Chara exclaimed, both angry and surprised.

"Yup! Your LOVE is stuck at 1!" Maddie said.

"Gah! Whatever!" Chara exclaimed, turning to Hailey. "I'll just wear you down over time! You'll die eventually!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Hailey replied, selecting spare once again.

Over time, Hailey slowly tired out Chara, and eventually, Chara collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion.

"Well, you tired yourself out." Hailey said, sparing Chara.

"N-no!" Chara said, slowly standing up. "I can still fight!"

Frisk then walked beside Chara and grabbed her hand, moving it towards the MERCY button and choosing Spare.

"Hey!" Chara exclaimed. "This is _my_ battle, Frisk, not _yours_!"

"No, Frisk had the right idea." Hailey said. "You were getting tired, and it wouldn't have been a good idea to keep fighting."

When Chara remained silent Hailey spoke up again. "Anyway, that was fun! Bye, guys!"

"Bye!" Everyone (except Chara) replied.

"do you two want to teleport back?" Sans offered to Frisk and Maddie.

"Yes, please!" Frisk replied.

"Let's go!" Maddie said.

* * *

Chara was almost finished creating a bed of flowers and leaves to sleep on outside. _Maybe I could ask Asgore if I could spend the night at his house..._ Chara thought, but then quickly shook her head. _No. Asgore may be kind, but there's no way ANYONE could forgive someone like me._

Suddenly, a voice from above called her. "Hey, Chara! Come inside, you can spend the night here!"

Chara looked up to find that the voice belonged to the girl she fought earlier, Hailey.

"Okay, fine! Whatever!" Chara called back. Even though she was thankful, she wasn't going to show Hailey that. Chara quickly ran inside before her mind could protest.

* * *

 **A/N Well, that's the longest chapter so far! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Also, sorry about the lack of updates recently. I'm too busy with other things to write on weekdays, and I was busy last weekend, too.**

 **Anyway, see you whenever I upload the next chapter!**


	5. Partners

Chara lay in her old bed, debating on whether to ask Hailey something. _It would be fun. She doesn't like killing, though. Maybe I should just say 'no killing'? She might agree to that! She might not even like me, though. She_ _ **did**_ _invite me here, but that could have been Asriel's idea. Oh, forget it! I'll just ask her!_ Getting out of bed, Chara walked over to the bed Hailey was sleeping on.

 _"Hailey?"_ Chara whispered. _"Are you awake?"_

"Zzzz..." Hailey snored.

" _Hailey!"_ Chara hissed. " _Wake up!"_

"Ngh!" Hailey replied.

" _Are you awake?"_

 _"Ugh, well, I am now..."_

 _"Sorry, I guess?"_

 _"Don't worry about it. What did you want?"_

 _"Um, I was wondering..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Did you... Did you want to be partners?"_

 _"Partners?"_

 _"Like, fighting partners."_

 _"That sounds like a lot of fun! Just, no killing."_

 _"...Fine."_

 _"I'm glad you're acting nicer, Chara."_

 _"Whatever. Don't expect me to act like this to everyone else."_

 _"So you still hate Sans?"_

 _"Yup."_

 _"Darn. Oh well, I suppose Sans would still hate you either way."_

 _"Yep... Why did you care, by the way?"_

 _"I was thinking we could all hang out sometime."_

 _"Yeah... NO!"_

 _"Haha... Well, since we're partners now, I need to show you something."_

 _"What is it?"_

Hailey suddenly sat up on her bed and summoned her SOUL, which was pink.

" _Is there something wrong with it?"_ Chara asked.

" _No."_ Hailey replied. _"Well, actually, I guess there is, in a way."_

 _"What's wrong?"_ Chara asked.

" _This is the natural colour of my SOUL."_ Hailey explained.

 _"Yeah, so?"_

 _"Sometimes, my SOUL and personality changes. I call it 'going Genocide'."_

 _"Genocide? That sounds awesome!"_

 _"It isn't. My SOUL is made of DETERMINATION, but-"_

 _"If it's made of DETERMINATION, why isn't it red, like mine and Frisk's?"_

 _"I was about to explain that. My SOUL is made up of two different types of DETERMINATION, which is why it's pink. It's a mixture of two different types of SOULs."_

 _"What are the two types?"_

 _"Pacifist and Genocide."_

 _"So, basically Frisk and me?"_

 _"Kind of."_

 _"Then I'd like to meet Genocide you."_

 _"I'd prefer not. Anyway, when I go Genocide, my SOUL turns a much darker pink, so watch out for that, okay? My eyes also turn red."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Also, want to do some training tomorrow?"_

 _"Will you actually FIGHT this time?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Then sure, we'll train tomorrow."_

 _"Yay! Can I invite Undyne?"_

 _"Ugh, fiiiiiine!"_

 _"Yay!"_

 _"I'm only agreeing because we're partners."_

 _"Anyway, I'm going to bed now. Night, Chara!"_

 _"...Good night."_

* * *

"I'm not going to be able to play with you today, Asriel." Hailey told the goat child the next day.

Asriel looked disappointed. "Why not?" He asked.

"Hailey and I are going to be training." Chara replied.

"Really?" Asriel asked.

"Yup!" Hailey answered.

"Can I watch?" Asriel asked.

"...Fine, as long as you don't get in the way." Chara said.

"I won't!" Asriel assured.

"Come on, guys!" Hailey said, heading outside. "I know a good place where we can fight!"

Maddie was making small snowmen outside of Sans and Papyrus' house when she noticed Frisk heading towards the Riverperson's stop.

"Hey, Frisk!" Maddie called, rushing to catch up with the girl.

"Oh, hi Maddie!" Frisk greeted.

"Where were you going?" Maddie asked.

"Undyne said that she was training, and she wanted me to watch."

"Oh, well then I'm going with you!"

"Okay!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

"We're here!" Hailey said.

" _This_ is the best place to train?" Chara asked with disbelief. The group was in front of Undyne's house, where Hailey and Undyne often sparred.

"Yup! It may not look like it, but there's actually a lot of space to fight! I spar with Undyne a lot in this area!" Hailey replied.

"No _duh_! This is right in front of her house!" Chara said.

"Anyway, you can go sit and watch over there, Asriel!" Hailey said, pointing to the area where the wide-open space became a corridor.

"Okay!" Asriel agreed, sitting down.

"Hey, Undyne!" Hailey called, knocking on the fish lady's door. "We're here!"

Undyne opened the door. "Hey, punk! I thought we were fighting with a total of _three_ people, not _four_!"

"Oh, I'm just watching!" Asriel said.

"That's okay, too!" Undyne replied. "Also, we're going to have to wait for Frisk to come here before we start."

"Ugh, _fine_!" Chara said.

"Frisk's coming?" Hailey asked.

"Yep! I invited her to come and watch us!" Undyne replied.

"Okay!" Hailey said.

Soon enough, Frisk's voice could be heard in the distance. "We're here!" She called.

"Hurry up!" Chara complained.

Frisk and Maddie quickly ran up to see everyone. "Wait, you're fighting too, Chara?" Maddie asked, surprised.

"Yup, do you have a problem with that?" Chara replied.

"No, but..." Maddie started before trailing off. _There's a chance Hailey could go Genocide._ she thought. _I don't want to be around for that. I'm sure Undyne and Chara could take care of themselves. They don't need me._

"But what?" Chara asked.

"Nevermind." Maddie dismissed. "Anyway, see you later, Frisk."

"I thought you were going to watch!" Frisk exclaimed, confused.

"Nope." Maddie responded. "I was just dropping you off."

 _"What's wrong?"_ Frisk whispered.

 _"Don't worry about it."_ Maddie whispered back. _"Call me or Sans if anything gets out of hand, okay?"_

 _"Okay."_ Frisk agreed.

"Bye, guys!" Maddie said, heading back towards the Riverperson.

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

"Hey, Pap! Hey, Sans! I'm back!" Maddie called, entering the skelebros' house.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE?" Papyrus asked. "WHEN I CAME OUTSIDE TO TELL YOU I MADE LUNCH, YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

"Sorry!" Maddie apologized.

 _"on the plus side,"_ Sans whispered. " _you weren't forced to eat papyrus' spaghetti."_

 _"how was it?"_ Maddie asked.

 _"bad. really bad._ Sans replied, the tone of his voice causing Maddie to giggle.

"DID SANS TELL A PUN AGAIN?" Papyrus asked.

"yep." Sans lied. Both Maddie and Sans knew that telling Papyrus the truth would probably upset him.

"It was really-" Maddie started.

"MADDIE NO!" Papyrus yelled.

" _Sans_ ational!" Maddie finished.

"UGH! SOMETIMES I HATE YOU GUYS!" Papyrus said, storming off.

"heh. good one, kid." Sans complimented.

"Thanks!" Maddie replied.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"So, how are we going to do this?" Undyne asked. "Turns or no turns?"

"I'm good with either." Hailey said.

"No turns!" Chara said.

"Don't kill anyone, though, remember?" Hailey reminded Chara.

"I know!" Chara replied. "You don't need to remind me every two seconds!"

"Well, let's start!" Undyne said.

Chara made the first move, swinging her knife at Hailey. The attack missed for the most part, but the knife did nick Hailey's arm, dealing 2 damage. Hailey then retaliated, swinging her katana at Chara. The attack dealt 5 damage. Eventually, Hailey and Chara simply focused on each other and forgot about Undyne. Well, that is, until the fish lady threw spears at the two, hitting them dead on and dealing 10 damage to each of them.

"HEY!" Undyne yelled, evidently angry. "Did you _FORGET_ about me!?"

"S-sorry!" Hailey apologized.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at the Skelebros' House (a Little Bit Later)...**_

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Maddie asked.

"sleep." Sans said, laying down on the couch.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "What about you, Pap?"

"COOKING!" Papyrus said.

"You already know my reaction to that."

"YEAH..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT ABOUT PUZZLES?"

"Sure!" Maddie agreed.

"I'LL GO GET THE PUZZLES! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said, heading up to his room.

"Don't bother." Maddie said.

Papyrus turned around. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Let's make our own puzzles, and then we'll try each other's!" Maddie explained.

"OKAY! I'LL GO GET SOME BLANK PAPER!" Papyrus replied.

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

"HERE!" Papyrus said, giving Maddie a sheet of construction paper.

"Thanks!" Maddie said, picking up a pencil. _I wonder what puzzle I should make._ Maddie looked at Papyrus, whose back was turned to her, working on his puzzle. After a bit of debating, Maddie had decided to make one of Alphys' coloured tile puzzles. She had always found those puzzles interesting, so why not make her own?

 _ **Later...**_

"Well, I'm done with my puzzle, Pap!" Maddie said, colouring the last tile.

"I'M DONE MINE, TOO!" The skeleton replied.

"Then let's exchange puzzles!" Maddie said.

"OKAY!"

Maddie looked at the puzzle Papyrus gave her, or more, puzzles. Instead of creating one big puzzle, he had made three smaller puzzles. There was a word search, a maze, and a coloured tile puzzle. As Maddie was working on the maze, the door suddenly burst open.

"Hi hi!" Hailey said, jumpscaring Maddie.

"HAILEY!" Maddie complained. "Stop scaring me like that!"

"But it's funny!" Hailey protested.

"Not when you're the one being scared!"

"Nah, even then, it's still funny!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

Papyrus didn't even bother to stop the two girls. He already knew that they would sometimes get into little quarrels like that, similar to how he would complain when Sans was being lazy or when his brother told a pun.

"Whatever!" Maddie said.

"So, I win?" Hailey asked.

"Ugh, fine!" Maddie replied.

"YES!"

"I'm just going to do the puzzles, now."

A few minutes were spent in silence while Maddie and Papyrus worked on the puzzles and Hailey watched. Suddenly, Hailey walked up to Sans.

" _Sans?"_ She whispered. _"Are you awake?"_

Sans groaned. "well, i am now..." He replied.

"Great!" Hailey exclaimed. "Teach me the flashing-eye-thing, please!"

"not now, kiddo." Sans said. "besides, the only humans who were ever known to have magic were the people who created the barrier."

"I don't care!" Hailey said, becoming filled with DETERMINATION. "I still want to try!"

"why?" Sans asked.

Hailey smiled. "Because you're so _sans_ ational at it, that I want to be like you!" She answered, knowing that puns would most likely convince the lazy skeleton.

"nice one, kid!" Sans said, smiling.

"So, will you teach me?" Hailey asked.

" _fine_! let's go..." He replied.

"Yay!" Hailey said happily, running outside.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE, HAILEY! I DIDN'T GET TO LECTURE YOU YET! YOU BETRAYED ME WITH THAT TERRIBLE PUN!" Papyrus called.

"I don't think she can hear you, Pap." Maddie said. "Also, I'm just gonna mention that I've told many puns and I haven't been lectured once yet."

"I DIDN'T LECTURE YOU YET?" Papyrus asked.

"Nope!" Maddie replied.

"WELL, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO LECTURE YOU LATER, THEN!" Papyrus said. "ANYWAY, SANS, I THINK YOU'RE BEING A BAD INFLUENCE!"

"more like a _rad_ influence!" Sans replied.

"SAAAAAAANS!" Papyrus complained.

"what?" Sans asked.

"JUST... JUST GO TEACH HAILEY..." Papyrus replied.

* * *

 **A/N Well, this was long... Sorry? Maybe? Whatever. There were a few things I wanted to mention.**

 **1\. When I write words in Italics without quotations, they are the thoughts of whatever character I have as the point of view. However, if the Italics have quotations (Like this: "** _ **fine, let's go."**_ **, not "** _ **fine,**_ **let's go.") then the characters are whispering.**

 **2\. Here's a little scene I had wanted to add in, but decided not to:**

 **"OKAY! I'LL GO GET SOME BLANK PAPER!" Papyrus replied.**

 **"Don't you mean, blank** _ **papyrus**_ **?" Maddie asked.**

 **"NO." Papyrus said, walking away.**


	6. Sanspai

"JUST... JUST GO TEACH HAILEY..." Papyrus said.

"okay." Sans replied, teleporting away.

"Hurry up, Sans!" Hailey called, waiting in a nearby field.

"i'm right here." Sans replied.

Hailey turned around to see the short skeleton standing behind her. "Oh, I didn't even notice you! Sorry!"

"eh, whatever." Sans replied.

"So, can we start training?" Hailey asked.

"sure." Sans answered. "honestly, i don't if this will even work."

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked. "I mean, I know that humans can't normally learn magic, but is there another reason?"

"well, i'm not sure how human magic works." Sans admitted. "the only monsters who may have seen human magic would be toriel, asgore, and gerson."

"Just try to teach me the monster way!" Hailey said.

"the other problem is that it's been a _really_ long time since i ever had to teach anyone magic."

"When was the last time?"

"back when pap was a babybones."

"Oh. Well, you can still try!"

"well, anyway, just try to copy my actions, hailey." Sans said, levitating a nearby rock while his right eye began glowing blue.

"Okay!" Hailey responded, doing many different actions to try to make her eye glow (winking, closing and then opening both eyes, etc.) However, every attempt failed.

"welp, that's not going to work." Sans said. "try focusing on doing something else."

"Like what?" Hailey asked.

"try to... move that rock into the air." Sans instructed. "hold out your hand. closing your eyes may help, too."

"Alright!" Hailey replied, doing as she was told. After a few tries, the rock finally began glowing a light pink.

"wow, you're actually doing it!" Sans said, surprised

Hailey opened her eyes to see the rock enveloped in a pink outline. When she moved her arm up, the stone would move upwards, too. "Awesome!" Hailey exclaimed happily.

"i'll admit, i actually didn't expect that to work." Sans said. "it's quite impressive that you were able to learn magic, not to mention the fact that you're pretty good at using it!"

"So you're saying that I _rock_ at using magic?" Hailey asked, giggling.

Sans laughed. "good one, kid!"

"Thanks, _Sans_ pai!" Hailey said, giggling.

"sanspai?" Sans asked, confused.

"It's a pun using your name and the word 'Senpai'." Hailey explained. "You... You do know what Senpai means, right?"

"not really, but i think alphys mentioned it once or twice." Sans admitted.

Hailey sighed. "I'll explain it later. For now, I want to test out the telekinesis!"

"heh, okay, kiddo." Sans said. "just don't work yourself down to the _bone_ , alright?"

Hailey laughed. "I won't!"

"seriously, though, i don't need you collapsing from using too much magic." Sans said. "it's easier to teleport with a conscious person compared to an unconscious one."

The next twenty minutes were spent playing around with telekinesis. Occasionally, Hailey would playfully place a bit of snow on Sans when he fell asleep. After that, Sans would often create a small pile of snow and drop Hailey in it to get revenge. Eventually, however, it was time to head back to the skelebros' house.

"hey, hailey." Sans started.

"Yeah?" Hailey asked.

"let's head back. it's getting a little late." Sans replied.

" **fiiine**!" Hailey reluctantly agreed. "I suppose I _do_ want to show Maddie what I learned before I head back to Asgore's place."

"let's go, then!" Sans said, grabbing Hailey's hand and teleporting back.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile... (Also a Little Earlier)**_

Maddie and Papyrus sat in awkward silence for about a minute before a question popped into Maddie's head.

"Hey, Pap?" She began.

"YES?" Papyrus answered.

"I was just wondering, are you able to do the glowing-eye-thing too?" Maddie asked.

"THE THING THAT SANS SOMETIMES DOES WITH HIS EYE?" The skeleton asked, receiving a nod from Maddie. "YUP, I CAN DO THAT TOO! SANS IS BETTER AT IT, THOUGH."

Maddie smiled. _Something tells me that was the first time Pap ever admitted someone was better than him at something._ "Could I see it?" She asked.

"SURE!" Papyrus replied. After a few seconds of concentrating, the tall skeleton's left eye began glowing orange. It looked a little different from Sans' due to the difference in how their eye sockets looked, though.

"Awesome!" Maddie exclaimed.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Papyrus replied. "EVERYTHING ABOUT ME IS AWESOME!"

Maddie rolled her eyes, and then asked: "Anyway, what are we going to do?"

"COOKING!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly.

"No thanks." Maddie replied.

"PLEASE?" Papyrus asked with a puppy-dog face.

"Ugh, _fiiiine_!" Maddie agreed, sighing.

"YAY!" Papyrus said happily.

 _"Something tells me I'm going to regret this..."_ Maddie said under her breath.

 _ **Later...**_

"Yep, I _knew_ this would be a disaster!" Maddie said, looking around the kitchen. There was spaghetti sauce everywhere: On the floor, on the counter, it even got on Maddie's shirt. The counter was also dusted with cheese, with a slightly burnt spaghetti in the middle.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? THIS COOKING MASTERPIECE WAS DEFINITELY A SUCCESS!" Papyrus said, causing Maddie to facepalm.

"Well, I suppose we didn't try the _food_ yet." Maddie replied. "Honestly, I was just talking about the kitchen!"

"OH." Papyrus said, looking around at the mess. "ER, I THINK WE SHOULD CLEAN THIS UP BEFORE HAILEY AND SANS GET BACK..."

"Yeah..." Maddie agreed.

It took Maddie and Papyrus about ten minutes to finish cleaning the kitchen, but eventually the room returned to looking clean and shiny.

"Well, that took a while, but we're finished!" Maddie said, rinsing off a cloth that had been used to wipe down the counter.

"YUP!" Papyrus agreed. "IT LOOKS GOOD AS NEW! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"You know, I'm surprised they haven't come back yet..." Maddie mentioned.

"Who?" Hailey asked innocently, causing Maddie and Papyrus to jump.

" _HAILEY_!" Maddie yelled, turning around to look at her cousin. "You know I hate jumpscares!"

"I know!" Hailey replied, giggling. "That's why I do them!"

"I hate you sometimes, you know." Maddie said.

"I don't care!" Hailey responded.

"hey, didn't you want to show maddie something, hailey?" Sans mentioned, trying to break up the little argument.

"Oh, yeah! Check this out, Maddie!" Hailey said, her right eye glowing pink while she levitated a couch cushion.

"Awesome!" Maddie exclaimed.

"I know, right!? Sans~Senpai taught me it!" Hailey replied, causing Maddie to burst out laughing.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Papyrus asked, confused. "DID SOMEONE TELL A PUN!?"

"N-no, don't worry, Pap." Maddie told the tall skeleton. "But Hailey, did you _seriously_ call Sans _Senpai_?"

"Yup!" Hailey answered, making Maddie laugh again.

"I DON'T GET IT." Papyrus said.

"apparently it's some japanese thing." Sans said.

"Yup! If I'm correct, I believe a Senpai is someone older than you, or someone you look up to." Maddie explained. "I'm sure Hailey or Alphys can confirm that."

"Well, close, the direct translation is upperclassman, like in school." Hailey explained. "People call others Senpai for those reasons, too, though."

"WAIT." Papyrus started. "WHY ISN'T ANYBODY CALLING _ME_ THAT?"

"People don't tend to call others Senpai where we live." Hailey replied.

"You and Sans _are_ older than Hailey and I, though, so I guess you're our Senpais." Maddie mentioned.

"cool." Sans said, not really caring at all.

"YES!" Papyrus exclaimed happily. "I AM YOUR SENPIE OR WHATEVER! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"It's pronounced 'sen-pie'." Hailey explained, annoyed.

* * *

 **A/N Sanspai. I have no regrets. I guess I have to credit Blossom crystal, too, though. You know what? It's story time:**

 **When we were writing this part of the script, I had mentioned that I could see Hailey calling Sans Senpai. So, Blossom crystal wrote that in, except having Hailey say "SANpai", which I later changed to "SANSpai."**

 **Also, for Papyrus' glowing-eye-thing, if you wanted to know what it looks like, try searching up "Disbelief Papyrus". I wouldn't be surprised if you would be able to find a picture of it there. Yes, I know it isn't a real thing, but-**

 **Papyrus: IT'S JUST HER HEADCANON!**

 **Me: How did you even get here!?**

 **Papyrus: I... DON'T KNOW?**

 **Me: Can you leave?** _ **Please?**_

 **Papyrus: FINE! *Leaves***

 **Frisk: Hi!**

 **Me: FORGET IT! *Leaves***

 **Frisk: What's wrong with her?**

 **Sans: i dunno, kid.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Before I get into this this chapter, there was something I wanted to mention regarding the last chapter, which I'm just going to say here. Here's my response to anyone wondering "How the heck can Papyrus make a puppy-dog face!?": For the same reason Sans can wink, or how Papyrus can make the many facial expressions he has made in-game. Also, here's a tip: Never question the skelebros. It will only make you more confused. Now, for the chapter!**

* * *

"Well," Hailey said, putting on her white boots. "I think I should be heading home now."

"wait, i just realized something." Sans said.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"chara lives at asgore's place now, right?" Sans asked.

"Yup!" Hailey replied.

"uh, do think you'll be okay?" Sans asked. "i mean, that... _thing_ could hurt you while you're sleeping."

"That's kinda dark..." Maddie mentioned.

"sorry." Sans apologized.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Hailey reassured. "I already spent one night with Chara in Asriel and my room, and I'm perfectly fine!"

"true... just, stay safe, okay?" Sans replied.

"I will, Sanspai! See you guys tomorrow!" Hailey said, leaving.

 _ **A little bit later...**_

"By the way, when are we going to eat the spaghetti?" Maddie mentioned.

"OH, RIGHT!" Papyrus replied. "I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"you guys cooked?" Sans asked, surprised.

"YUP!" Papyrus answered, leaving the room.

"but the kitchen is so clean!" Sans exclaimed.

"We cleaned up after we were done." Maddie explained. "We aren't _that_ irresponsible, Sans!"

"also, _you_ cooked, maddie?" Sans asked. "i thought you didn't like cooking!"

"I don't!" Maddie replied. "Pap convinced me!"

Suddenly, Papyrus came out of the kitchen carrying three plates of spaghetti. "ENJOY! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Maddie took a small bite of spaghetti and nearly spit it out. She glanced at Sans and noticed that he had a similar reaction to eating the food.

"it's, uh... it's really great, bro!" Sans lied, straining a smile.

"Er, yeah!" Maddie agreed.

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Papyrus replied. "I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, COOKED IT!"

 _"wanna go to grillby's later and get some better food?"_ Sans offered.

 _"Yeah..."_ Maddie replied. _"You know, Pap really needs to get cooking lessons from someone who's actually good at cooking! I mean, Frisk said that Undyne burned her house down when she cooked with her!"_

 _"yeah, it took a few months before she could move back. also, maybe tori can teach him."_ Sans mentioned.

 _"I was planning on going to visit Frisk and Toriel tomorrow. Maybe I could bring Pap with me and get Toriel to give him some lessons."_ Maddie offered.

 _"that's a pretty good plan!"_ Sans said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO WHISPERING ABOUT? IS IT ABOUT HOW AMAZING THE SPAGHETTI IS? YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHISPER ABOUT THAT! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said, causing Maddie and Sans to mentally facepalm.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day...**_

Maddie was sitting on the steps of Papyrus and Sans' house when she noticed Hailey running towards her, dragging Chara behind her.

"Hey, Maddie!" Hailey called.

"Hi!" Maddie said, standing up.

"Hai-Hailey! Stop-STOP PULLING ME!" Chara complained, causing Hailey to giggle.

"When did you guys become so close?" Maddie asked.

"The night I first arrived, when we became partners." Chara stated.

"Partners!?" Maddie echoed, surprised.

"Yup! It was Chara's idea!" Hailey said. "It's really just for training purposes, though."

"Oh, so it's sort of like you and Undyne?" Maddie asked.

"Kinda." Hailey answered.

Suddenly, Papyrus opened the door, making Maddie jump. "OKAY, I'M READY, MADDIE!" He said.

"You finished chatting with Sans?" Maddie asked.

"YUP! SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG. SANS TOLD A PUN, SO I HAD TO LECTURE HIM." Papyrus explained, causing Maddie to giggle.

"Hey, Papyrus!" Hailey greeted.

"HELLO, HAILEY! HELLO, CHARA!" The skeleton responded. "WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE TO TRY SO OF MY- ER, _MADDIE_ AND MY SPAGHETTI?"

"Um, thanks but no thanks, Papyrus." Hailey declined. "Chara and I were about to pick up Frisk and go to the Surface for some breakfast."

Maddie frowned, but then quickly replaced it with a smile. _Did Frisk forget I was coming to hang out?_ Unfortunately for her, her cousin noticed the frown.

"What's wrong, Maddie?" Hailey asked.

"Nothing." Maddie replied.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it!"

"I'm not gonna stop asking until you tell me."

"Ugh, fine!" Maddie exclaimed, giving up. "It's just that Pap and I were supposed to hang out with Frisk and Toriel today."

"Oh." Hailey said. "She probably didn't realize you were coming this early. That, or she just forgot."

"Yeah." Maddie replied.

"By the way, spaghetti isn't even a breakfast food, idiot." Chara told Papyrus, making Maddie glare at Chara.

"Uh, Chara, I think we should get going now..." Hailey said, wanting to prevent any fights from happening.

"Fine." Chara replied.

"Bye, guys!" Hailey said, grabbing Chara's wrist and dragging her towards the Ruins.

"HAILEY, I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP!" Chara screeched.

"No you won't!" Hailey replied, giggling.

"She'll be okay..." Maddie told Papyrus, watching the two girls head towards the Ruins. "At least, I think she'll be okay."

"SO, SHOULD WE HEAD OFF TO THE RUINS?" Papyrus asked.

"Yup!" Maddie answered. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **A/N I don't know if anybody noticed, but I've decided to start naming the chapters whenever I think of a name for them! Also, I have a headcanon that Chara finds Papyrus annoying, so, uh, expect Chara to insult Pap a skele-ton in this Fanfic and in Blossom crystal's version.**

 **Papyrus: NO PUNS!**

 **Me: Yes puns! Now seriously, get out of the A/N, guys!**

 **Sans: no.**

 **Me:** (-_-)


	8. Cooking and Grillby's

"Pap, WAIT!" Maddie called to the skeleton, who was currently running ahead of her towards the Ruins.

Suddenly, Papyrus turned around, walked over to Maddie and picked her up, surprising her.

" _Eep!_ Hey, at least tell me when you decide to do that!" Maddie exclaimed.

"SORRY!" Papyrus apologized. "BUT HEY, THIS WAY YOU WON'T FALL BEHIND!"

"Yeah!" Maddie agreed, hugging Papyrus. "Now seriously, let's go see Toriel!"

 _ **Later...**_

"Toriel!" Maddie called, knocking on the door. "We're here!"

Toriel opened the door. "Oh, hello, Maddie! Hello, Papyrus! I'm afraid that Frisk left with Hailey and Chara a little bit earlier. I didn't realize you were going to come this early!" She said.

"It's okay!" Maddie said. "We already knew that. Also, there's been a bit of a change of plans. Now, Papyrus is hanging out, too!"

"Okay!" Toriel said. "Although, I'm afraid that there isn't very many interesting things that we can all do..."

"Don't worry! I already know what we're going to do!" Maddie reassured the goat lady.

"WHAT?" Papyrus asked.

"We are going to do..." Maddie began, pausing for a dramatic effect. "Cooking!"

"REALLY!?" Papyrus said, both confused and happy. "WOWIE! DO YOU LIKE COOKING NOW, MADDIE?"

"Honestly, not really." Maddie admitted. "But, I want to help _you_ improve your cooking. Plus I suppose I should learn to cook as well, since something tells me you're going to force me to cook with you again.

"THAT IS VERY KIND OF YOU, MADDIE, BUT I DO NOT NEED HELP WITH IMPROVING MY COOKING! AFTER ALL, I AM A MASTER CHEF! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus replied, causing Maddie and Toriel to mentally facepalm.

"What are we going to cook?" Maddie asked.

"What do you _want_ to cook?" Toriel responded.

"SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Spaghetti it is, then!" Maddie agreed.

"Okay, let me go find a recipe. I know I have one around here somewhere..." Toriel said, searching through her cabinets in the kitchen.

"Okay, I found it!" Toriel exclaimed after about two minutes of looking around the kitchen. "Sorry that took so long, I don't cook spaghetti very often."

"WHAT!?" Papyrus exclaimed, surprised. "BUT SPAGHETTI IS THE BEST FOOD EVER!"

"Uh, how about we start cooking now?" Maddie suggested.

What should have been a ten minute cooking lesson (excluding heating up the spaghetti) turned into a twenty minute one due to the fact that Toriel kept needing to explain how to properly cook spaghetti. However, after about forty more minutes of heating the spaghetti and waiting for it to cool, the spaghetti was finally ready to be eaten.

"I think the spaghetti should be cooled off by now." Toriel mentioned.

"Then let's eat it!" Maddie said, heading into the kitchen. "I'm kinda hungry anyway."

After bringing everyone a plate of spaghetti, Maddie sat down and tried a small bite of spaghetti, prepared for something terrible. She was met with a surprising (but not negative) outcome.

"This is actually really good!" Maddie exclaimed.

"OF COURSE IT IS, MADDIE!" Papyrus replied, eating his spaghetti.

"By, the way," Maddie began. "Thank you, Toriel! I never thought I'd ever say this about cooking, but this was really fun!"

"You're welcome, Maddie." Toriel replied. "Also, feel free to come over for cooking lessons again, Papyrus!"

"OKAY!" Papyrus said.

"And Maddie," Toriel started.

"Yes?" Maddie responded.

"We'll make sure to schedule a day where you and Frisk can hang out, okay?" Toriel finished.

"Okay! Bye, Toriel!" Maddie said, giving the goat lady a hug.

"GOODBYE, TORIEL!" Papyrus said.

"Bye!" Toriel replied.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Here we are!" Hailey exclaimed, looking up a medium sized building.

"Where are we?" Frisk asked.

"A breakfast café!" Hailey replied.

"No duh." Chara said. "We're here for _breakfast_ , not lunch or dinner!"

"What can we buy?" Frisk asked.

"Breakfast food." Chara replied before Hailey could say anything.

"The café focuses on eggs, but you can buy pancakes, French toast, toast, and other things, too!" Hailey said. "The drinks are also really good."

"What would you recommend?" Frisk asked.

"Well, the eggs are really _egg_ cellent!" Hailey said, making Frisk giggle and Chara groan.

"Don't even start." Chara said, evidently annoyed.

"Awww, Chara! Don't be so _hard boiled, soften up_!" Hailey responded, causing Chara to scream and Frisk to giggle even more.

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU." Chara threatened.

"Chara..." Frisk warned.

"Ugh, let's just go order something..." Chara said, entering the café.

 _ **Later...**_

"Don't tell Mom, but I think this place makes better eggs than she does." Frisk said, stuffing her face with a forkful of egg.

"Toriel's always been better at baking pies." Chara replied, finishing off her toast.

"So, what now?" Hailey asked, standing up.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Frisk said.

"Where?" Chara asked. "This place is just full of hateful humans, all rushing to get to their boring lives that have no purposes whatsoever. It's so stupid!"

Frisk and Hailey stared at Chara for a bit before Hailey decided to speak. "Okay... So, walking's out... Uh, why don't we... Oh, I know!" She said, running out of the café with the other two girls chasing her.

 _ **A little later...**_

"Wow!" Frisk said, staring at the many rides ahead of her. The group was in front of the gates to an amusement park.

"Hailey, I'm only asking this nicely because we're partners, but where the heck did you bring us!?" Chara asked.

"That wasn't _that_ nicely..." Hailey teased.

"Well, that's the nicest anybody's getting!" Chara replied.

"Lighten up, Chara!" Hailey told the girl. "I was only teasing you. Besides, you'll have fun here!"

"No. No I won't." Chara said grumpily. "Unless there's murder involved!" She added excitedly.

"Seriously, though, where are we, Hailey?" Frisk asked.

"We're at an amusement park!" Hailey explained. "Come on, let's go in!"

 _ **After a Few Hours of Rides and Puns...**_

"Admit it, Chara, you had fun!" Hailey said while walking back to the Underground.

"Nope. This was boring." Chara replied, smiling.

"I see that smile!" Frisk said, giggling.

"Sh-shut up!" Chara exclaimed. "Th-that's just because I remember something funny that Asriel said when you weren't here!"

"Awww, is somebody being tsundere?" Hailey teased.

"NO! Shut up!" Chara yelled, making Hailey and Frisk laugh.

"Come on, guys!" Frisk said. "We can tell everyone about our day tonight at Grillby's!"

* * *

 _ **Back at the Skelebros' House...**_

"Come on, Pap!" Maddie begged. "Everyone's gonna be there! Plus, you _never_ come with us to Grillby's!"

"NO!" Papyrus refused. "I'M NOT GOING TO THAT GREASE-FILLED PLACE! IT'S SO UNHEALTHY!"

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaasssse?" Maddie asked.

"NO." Papyrus said.

"I'll cook with you!" Maddie said.

"YOU DO THAT ANYWAY!" Papyrus replied.

"Pretty please?" Maddie asked again.

" **NO**." Papyrus said, slightly more stern than last time.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssse?" Maddie asked, this time with a puppy-dog face.

"N-NO." Papyrus said, faltering a bit.

Maddie smiled. She was filled with DETERMINATION. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssse?" She asked, hugging him.

"FINE! I'LL GO..." Papyrus said, giving up.

"Yay!" Maddie cheered, hugging the skeleton. "Thank you, Pap!"

"WELL, WE SHOULD GET GOING, I GUESS... SANS IS ALREADY THERE, RIGHT?" Papyrus asked.

"He should be!" Maddie replied.

 _ **At Grillby's...**_

"What took you so long, punk!?" Undyne asked. "We've been waiting for you!"

"I was busy convincing a certain skeleton to join us." Maddie explained, looking at Papyrus.

"hey, bro." Sans greeted.

"Hi, Papyrus!" Hailey said.

"Why did _he_ have to come!?" Chara complained.

"What's wrong with Pap?" Maddie asked, confused.

"He's _annoying_!" Chara answered.

"say that to my face again, brat. **i dare you**." Sans said, his pupils gone.

Chara remained silent.

"that's what i thought." Sans said, his pupils back.

"S-Sans..." Hailey began.

"what?" Sans asked. "she's insulting my family!"

"Give her a chance!" Hailey cried. "Besides, Frisk, Chara and I wanna tell you about the day we had!"

"Oh?" Toriel said. "What did you all do?"

"It was so much fun!" Frisk exclaimed. "We went to an amusement park together and went on lots of roller coasters! I was scared at first, but Chara helped me be filled with DETERMINATION and-"

"wait, _chara_?" Sans asked, surprised. " _chara_ helped you!?"

Chara sighed. "She's my counterpart." She explained. "I'm sort of forced to help her. Not to mention that I may as well pay her back for awakening me in the first place..."

"hmmmm..." Sans said, lost in thought.

"THAT'S NOT THE IMPORTANT MATTER AT HAND HERE." Papyrus said. "WHAT WE SHOULD REALLY BE WORRYING ABOUT IS HOW WE CAN GET CHARA, FRISK, AND HAILEY TO TRY THE SPAGHETTI WE MADE AT TORIEL'S HOUSE!"

"There isn't any left, Pap." Maddie said. "We didn't make very much, and we ate all of the little bit that we had."

"OH." Papyrus replied. "WE JUST HAVE TO MAKE MORE, THEN!"

"If it was that good, then maybe I should learn from Toriel, too!" Undyne mentioned.

"BUT YOU'RE ALREADY A GOOD COOK, UNDYNE!" Papyrus said.

"Fuhuhu! Are you kidding!?" Undyne said in disbelief. "I'm terrible at cooking!"

"Well, you're all invited to come and cook with me anytime." Toriel said.

"OKAY THEN, HAILEY, FRISK, AND MADDIE, YOU MUST ALL COME AND COOK WITH US SOMETIME!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Sounds like a plan!" Hailey agreed. "I'll be sure to drag Chara along with me!"

"I swear, I hate you sometimes, Hailey." Chara muttered.

"It hasn't even happened yet!" Hailey cried.

"And I hate you for it anyway." Chara replied.

"It amazes me that those two are partners." Maddie mentioned.

"yeah." Sans agreed.

"Don't you mean it fills you with DETERMINATION?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah!" Maddie replied, giggling.

"hey, hailey." Sans started.

"What?" Hailey asked.

"want me to teach you a few more moves later?" The skeleton offered.

"Yes, please!" Hailey accepted. "Could Frisk join us? It'll be even more fun!" She asked.

"as long as you don't drag the brat along with you, i'm fine." Sans replied.

"I wouldn't _let_ her drag me along!" Chara exclaimed. "There's no way I'm ever learning anything from you!"

"not that you'd even be able to use my attacks." Sans said.

"HA!" Chara laughed. "You can't even keep your moves under control! I've seen your blue eye sometimes flash when you get mad. Learn your own magic before telling others that they can't use it!" She retaliated.

"S-Sans, Ch-Chara, _please_ stop fighting!" Hailey asked.

Suddenly, Grillby came out carrying many plates of food.

"Thank you, Grillby!" Maddie said. "Come on, guys! The food's here.

"Let's eat!" Undyne exclaimed, stabbing a piece of meat with a spear.

 _ **After Eating...**_

"So, are you training tonight, Sans?" Maddie asked.

"nah, not now." Sans replied. "i need a nap."

"B-but Sanspai!" Hailey exclaimed.

" 'sanspai' needs his sleep." Sans said. "besides, it's late. we'll train tomorrow."

" **Fiiiiiine!** " Hailey agreed.

"Well, I should be heading back to my place." Undyne said, standing up. "See you punks later!"

"Bye!" Everyone else said.

"We should be going home, too, Chara." Hailey mentioned, standing up as well.

"Okay, but I swear, if you-" Chara started to say before being cut off.

"Let's go!" Hailey exclaimed, grabbing Chara's wrist.

"VBMSGJDGPLJKBPDRSLEDKBJHF!" Chara screamed. "I HATE YOU, HAILEY!"

"No you don't!" Hailey replied, sticking her tongue out at Chara.

"Grrr..." Chara grumbled while being dragged away.

"I don't know how to respond right now." Maddie mentioned.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Sans decided to speak up. "welp, see you guys." He said, teleporting home.

"I think we should be leaving too, Frisk." Toriel told the young girl.

"Okay!" Frisk responded, grabbing Toriel's hand. "Bye Maddie! Bye Papyrus!" She said, waving with her other arm.

"BYE FRISK!" Papyrus said.

"See you later, Frisk!" Maddie said.

 _ **A Little Bit Later...**_

"See?" Maddie said, walking home with Papyrus. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Papyrus sighed. "I GUESS NOT..."

"I told you it would be fun!" Maddie exclaimed.

"YOU OWE ME A COOKNG SESSION." Papyrus told Maddie.

"Yes, yes I do." She replied.

Maddie and Papyrus arrived at the house to find Sans sleeping on the couch, which made Maddie facepalm.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled. "GO SLEEP IN YOUR OWN BED! THIS IS WHERE MADDIE SLEEPS!"

"Don't wake him up, Pap!" Maddie exclaimed.

"KNOWING MY BROTHER, HE COULD PROBABLY SLEEP THROUGH LOUDER THINGS." Papyrus said, making Maddie giggle. "ANYWAY, I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS. NYEH HEH HEH!" He said, picking Sans up and carrying him to his room.

Maddie lay down on the couch and tucked herself in. "Goodnight, Pap!"

"GOODNIGHT, MADDIE!" Papyrus replied.

* * *

 **A/N I don't know if anyone has realized this yet, but my OC (Maddie) kind of belongs in the Huggertale AU (it's where Frisk hugs everybody, if you didn't know). Honestly, if I fell into the Underground, I would basically be Frisk from Huggertale. Murderous fish lady? Let's give her a hug! King of monsters trying to kill me? Have a hug! Cinnamon roll skeleton? Gimme a hug! Soulless demon flower? HUGS!**

 **Flowey: Don't you** _ **dare**_ **touch me.**

 **Me: *hugs***

 **Flowey: *Hisses***

 **Me: That's what you get for being in the A/N!**

 **Flowey: Hmph!**


	9. Kindness and Determination

_**The Next Day...**_

"Hailey, I hate you _so much_ right now!" Chara complained, trying in vain to break free from her partner's grasp.

"No you don't!" Hailey giggled, continuing to drag Chara. "Besides, don't you like to see your counterpart?"

"Not all the time!" Chara replied. "I especially hate it when we're going to see that comedian as well!"

"Ugh, Chara! I don't even care anymore!" Hailey snapped. "If you want to go, then leave!

"Hailey I didn't mean t-" Chara began before realizing that Hailey's SOUL had turned a darker pink. "Wait. You went Genocide, didn't you?"

Hailey's SOUL returned to normal. "I-I did!?" Hailey said, slightly surprised. "Sorry!"

"It's okay..." Chara said. "That doesn't mean I'm coming with you though."

The two arrived at the Ruins' door. "It'll be more fun if you come with us!" Hailey said. "Plus, I'll fight with you after if you come." She added.

"Ugh, fine! I'll come." Chara said. "Jeez, you can be really annoying sometimes!"

"Yay! Thanks, Chara!" Hailey exclaimed happily, giving Chara a hug.

"Don't hug me _ever again_." Chara threatened, annoyed.

"Fine, be like that!" Hailey said, and then knocked on the door. "Frisk, are you ready to go with Chara and I to go see Sans?"

Hailey heard the steps of small shoes. Suddenly, the Ruins' door opened, revealing Frisk. "Hey, guys!" Frisk greeted. "Let's go!"

 _ **Later...**_

"hailey," Sans started. "i don't mind when you bring frisk to training, but why did you bring chara? especially since i asked you _not_ to bring her yesterday."

"Sorry?" Hailey replied.

"Don't worry Sans, Chara and I won't interrupt, right Chara?" Frisk reassured the skeleton.

Chara remained silent.

" **Right, Chara?** " Frisk repeated.

"...Fine." Chara finally answered.

Sans sighed. "okay, let's start, hailey."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"PAP!" Maddie exclaimed.

"YES, MADDIE?" Papyrus asked, a little confused.

"Don't put _hot sauce_ in the spaghetti!" Maddie cried. The two were cooking some spaghetti in order to test how skilled in cooking without Toriel Papyrus was now.

"WHY?" Papyrus asked. "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING A LITTLE ADVENTUROUS SOMETIMES!"

"There's plenty of things wrong with being adventurous, and one of those things is hot sauce." Maddie replied.

"WOULD YOU PREFER IT IF I PUT IN KETCHUP?"

" _No!_ The only person who would like that would be Sans!"

"THEN WHAT SHOULD I PUT IN?"

"Put in tomato sauce like a normal person would!"

"AH HA, BUT YOU SEE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOT A NORMAL PERSON!" Papyrus said, dumping a bottle of hot sauce into a bowl.

"Pap, even though you seem to be getting better at cooking, I'm _not_ going to eat that spaghetti." Maddie said, facepalming.

Papyrus frowned. "WHY NOT?" He asked.

"I don't like spicy things, remember?" Maddie answered.

"OH, RIGHT!" Papyrus said, pushing aside the bowl of hot sauce and taking out a new bowl. "SORRY, I FORGOT! I GUESS WE'LL JUST MAKE NORMAL SPAGHETTI."

"It's okay, and if you still want to be adventurous, I have an idea on what we could use..." Maddie mentioned.

"WHAT?" Papyrus asked.

"Icing!" Maddie replied. "We can make a spaghetti dessert! We should probably make regular spaghetti as well, though, unless you want to eat at Grillby's.

"OKAY!" Papyrus said.

"Okay as in, you want to go to Grillby's?" Maddie teased.

"NO! NEVER!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Jeez, I was just teasing you, Pap!" Maddie said, hugging him. "Anyway, let's start making the spaghetti!"

The process of cooking both spaghettis and decorating the dessert one took about an hour, but eventually both meals were cooling off on the kitchen counter.

"Well, we're done, and we didn't even make that much of a mess!" Maddie said, examining the kitchen.

"YEAH!" Papyrus agreed. "NYEH HEH HEH!"

"Hailey and Sans should be here soon." Maddie mentioned. "I can't wait to try out the dessert spaghetti!"

Suddenly, the door burst open. "We're back!" Hailey called, entering the house.

"Oh my God, Hailey _stop_ dragging me!" Chara complained as she was dragged into the house. "I can walk on my own!"

"Never!" Hailey replied, laughing.

"Hello!" Frisk greeted.

"hey." Sans said.

"Hey, guys!" Maddie responded.

"I smell candy." Hailey mentioned.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Give me the candy." Hailey said.

Everyone remained silent.

"I want the candy." Hailey said.

Finally, Maddie decided to speak up. "I swear, you're as addicted to candy as Chara is to death!"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Hailey asked.

"It depends on what you mean." Maddie answered. "If you mean candy, then no, candy's awesome! As for death..." She looked at Chara, who was glaring at her and clenching her knife harder than normal.

 _"Try me."_ Chara mouthed. _"I_ _ **dare**_ _you."_

"Er, nevermind..." Maddie finished. She glanced at Chara , who returned to normal.

"ENJOY!" Papyrus said, bringing six plates of spaghetti into the living room.

"There is _no way_ I'm _ever_ easting any of your terrible cooking." Chara snapped, turning away.

Papyrus looked sad, while Sans was evidently angry. "1. you are _seriously_ asking for a bad time, brat. 2. my bro's cooking is actually pretty good now that he's taking lessons from tori." Sans said.

"Exactly!" Maddie agreed. "Stop being so rude to Pap!"

"But he's so _annoying_!" Chara complained.

Maddie looked at Sans, whose right eye was glowing blue. She then glanced at Chara, who was silent.

"that's what i thought." Sans said, his eye returning to normal.

"Sans..." Hailey started.

"we already talked about this." Sans interrupted.

"Guys, can we just eat the spaghetti already!?" Maddie asked, hoping to prevent any fights  
from starting.

 _ **Later...**_

"NOW FOR DESSERT! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said, standing up.

"You guys made dessert?" Frisk asked, surprised.

"Yup! It's spaghetti topped with icing and sweets!" Maddie replied. "Except, there isn't any spaghetti sauce."

"Who puts _sweets_ on spaghetti!?" Chara asked. "That's so _stupid_!"

Maddie stood up. "1. That was _my_ idea, not Pap's. 2. Stop being so rude to Papyrus! If you _don't_ stop insulting him, I'll learn my own magic _only_ so that Sans and I can give you a BAD TIME." She threatened.

Everyone sat in stunned silence at Maddie's sudden outburst for about a minute. Suddenly, Sans decided to speak up. "never seen this side of you, kid." He mentioned.

"Oh, that's because of my SOUL!" Maddie explained, pulling up her SOUL. "You see, my SOUL is pink, which means it's a mix of two different types of SOULs!"

"If it's pink, then why is it glowing red and green?" Frisk asked, a little confused.

"That's because my SOUL is a mix of KINDNESS and DETERMINATION." Maddie explained. "Green for kindness, red for determination. Most of the time, you see my kindness side of me, but that time there was my determination side."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Chara exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

"How does that sudden outburst tie in with determination!?" Chara asked.

"The determination to protect my friends?" Maddie guessed. "I don't know. All I know is that it's definitely not from my kindness side, so process of elimination, I guess."

"well, this is definitely interesting." Sans said.

"Thanks!" Maddie said. "Hailey's SOUL is pink, too, but it works in a different way."

"I don't want to talk about it." Hailey said, turning away.

"SO, ARE WE GOING TO EAT THE DESSERT?" Papyrus asked.

"I'm not." Chara said.

"THERE'S CHOCOLATE ON IT!" Papyrus added.

Chara remained silent for a few seconds before replying. "...Fine."

* * *

 **A/N Sans: hey, it's me. sans. this time, i'm the one who's starting off this a/n! ...don't tell maddie though.**

 **Me: Sans, what are you doing!?**

 **Sans: crap.**

 **Me: Get out.**

 **Sans: this is** _ **my**_ **a/n. i started it.**

 **Me: Fine, be like that!**

* * *

 **New A/N Me: Suck it, Sans! This one's mine!**

 **Sans: that doesn't mean i'm going to leave.**

 **Me: you suck!**

 **Sans: i know you don't hate me, though. i'm your third favourite out of all of us!**

 **Me: If you're not going to leave, then I'm just going to ignore you! *Turns away from Sans***

 **Sans: okay.**

 **Me: Anyway, this is one chapter I've been wanting to write! Now you have a bit of an explanation on how my OC's SOUL works. I don't really know what else to say so-**

 **Sans: so i'll take care of the rest!**

 **Me: NO.**

 **Sans: i thought you said you were going to ignore me?**

 **Me: I'm just gonna end this A/N right here...**


	10. Memories of the Past

_**A Few Days Later...**_

"I'm going out for the day, guys." Maddie told the skelebros one morning.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Papyrus asked.

"New Home!" Maddie answered. "I'm going to hang out with Hailey, Chara, Frisk, and Asriel!"

"are you sure that's a good idea, kiddo?" Sans asked. "i mean, with the brat around..."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Maddie assured. "Chara's LOVE is only one, remember?"

"but-" Sans started.

"Plus," Maddie interrupted. "I doubt Chara would want to upset Hailey. The two act sort of like sisters!"

"i guess..." Sans said.

"SANS, I THINK MADDIE WILL BE FINE!" Papyrus said. "OTHER THAN IN TRAINING, CHARA HASN'T HURT ANYBODY!"

"Exactly!" Maddie agreed.

"i already said you could go!" Sans exclaimed.

"Or do you just want me to stay because you have a crush on me?" Maddie teased.

"w-what!?" Sans exclaimed, making Maddie and Papyrus burst out laughing.

"Just kidding!" Maddie said. "Anyway, see you guys later!"

"see ya, kid." Sans said.

"BYE!" Papyrus said.

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

"Hey, guys! I'm here!" Maddie said, entering Hailey, Chara, and Asriel's room.

"What took you so long?" Hailey asked.

"Don't be rude, Hailey!" Frisk exclaimed.

"Yeah," Chara agreed. "That's _my_ job!"

Maddie giggled. "I was chatting with Sans and Pap. That's why I was late."

"Oh." Hailey said.

"Howdy, Maddie!" Asriel greeted.

"Hey, Asriel!" Maddie replied. "It's been a while since we've seen each other!"

"Yeah!" Asriel agreed.

"So, now that Maddie's here, what are we going to do?" Frisk asked.

"I don't know..." Asriel responded.

"Let's murder stuff!" Chara exclaimed.

"NO!" Everyone else yelled.

" **Fiiiine**..." Chara said. "But, _no_ girly stuff!"

"Let's do super girly stuff!" Hailey said, giggling. This caused Chara to scream.

"She was just kidding, Chara." Asriel said between laughs.

"Good." Chara replied.

"Seriously, guys." Frisk said. "What are we going to do?"

"Video games?" Maddie suggested.

"Okay!"

"Why not?"

"Sure!"

"Murdery video games!" Chara added.

"NO!" Everyone else replied.

"Hmph!" Chara said, turning away.

"What game are we going to play?" Frisk asked.

"What games do you guys have?" Maddie asked Hailey, Chara and Asriel.

"Well, if you mean multiplayer games, we have a lot of Wii U games." Asriel said.

"I've always enjoyed Mario Kart." Frisk mentioned. "Do you have that?"

"Yup!" Hailey replied. "Do the rest of you want to play Mario Kart?"

"I'm fine with it!" Maddie agreed.

"Sure!" Asriel said.

"Hmph." Chara said. "Murdery video games would be more fun..."

"After we play this, I can show you a new game you might like!" Hailey offered.

"Is there death involved?" Chara asked.

"Yup!" Hailey replied.

"Fine, I'll play Mario Kart with you guys." Chara agreed.

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

"Chara stop hitting me with red shells!" Hailey complained.

"It's your fault you keep passing me!" Chara replied.

"It's a race!" Hailey exclaimed. "I'm _supposed_ to pass you!"

"Well, _I'm_ supposed to hit you with red shells!" Chara said.

"Um, w-why don't we move on to another game?" Maddie asked, hoping to stop the argument before anything bad happened.

"Okay!" Frisk and Asriel agreed.

"Fine, fine." Hailey said, sighing. "Hey, Chara, want to play Yandere Simulator?"

"What's that?" Chara asked.

"It's the game I was talking about earlier." Hailey answered.

"Show me it right now!" Chara exclaimed excitedly.

"What's Yandere Simulator?" Asriel asked, watching the two girls head to the computer at the other end of the room.

"I don't know too much about it." Maddie admitted. "But it's a game that Hailey likes. Basically, you murder students in the school for love. It's a very anime-like game.

"LOVE?" Frisk asked. " **L** evel **O** f **V** iolenc **E**?"

"No, real love." Maddie explained. "The character you play as is in love with her Senpai."

"Should Chara be playing that?" Asriel asked.

"Not really..." Maddie replied. "It should be okay as long as Hailey is there, though." _As long as she doesn't go Genocide, that is._

"Okay." Frisk said.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Now _this_ is fun!" Chara exclaimed, murdering a student.

"Yeah!" Hailey agreed. "It isn't done yet, but it's really good!"

Chara looked at Hailey to notice her eyes had turned red and her SOUL was a much darker pink. _Hm, so she went Genocide?_ Chara smiled. _Now this will be even more fun!_ "Hey, who's this girl" She asked.

"Oh, that's your rival!" Hailey explained. "You can listen in on her conversations and then spread some rumors about her!"

"Why don't I just ask her to follow me, pull out a knife, and then _bam!_ Problem's solved!" Chara said.

"Hey, Chara! That girl saw you and she's running away!" Hailey exclaimed. "She'll spread rumors about you if she escapes!"

"Not on my watch!" Chara said, chasing after the girl.

"Don't forget to clean up the evidence!" Hailey reminded.

"Oh, right!" Chara said.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile... (Again)**_

"What do you two want to play now?" Frisk asked.

"Kirby?" Asriel suggested.

"Yeah!" Maddie agreed. "I'm actually pretty good at Kirby games!"

"Let's play, then!" Frisk said.

 _ **Later...**_

"NOOOOOOO!" Maddie exclaimed, almost throwing the controller on the floor. "We were _so_ close to beating that guy!" Maddie, Frisk, and Asriel were fighting the final boss of the world they were in. The group had gotten it to less than a quarter of its health before they ran out of lives.

"Don't worry," Frisk reassured her. "We'll beat it!"

"Yeah!" Maddie agreed. "We're filled with DETERMINATION!"

Asriel giggled. "What about me?" He asked.

"You're filled with DETERMINATION, too!" Maddie said.

"But I _can't_ be filled with DETERMINATION!" Asriel reminded her. "I'm a monster!"

"But you had DETERMINATION when you were a flower!" Frisk mentioned.

"True, but as Flowey, I'm soulless." Asriel said.

"I don't think having a SOUL or not matters when it comes to DETERMINATION." Maddie said.

"Maybe." Asriel replied.

"We'd have to ask Alphys." Frisk said. "She's the one who did all of the research on DETERMINATION."

"Yeah." Maddie agreed. In the background, she could hear Hailey and Chara talking about Yandere Simulator related things.

"Um, should we check on them?" Frisk asked.

"Nah, I'm sure they'll be fine! Hailey's-" Maddie started to say before noticing that Hailey's  
SOUL was darker than usual. "CRAP!"

"What!?" Asriel and Frisk said in unison, surprised and confused.

"Frisk, remember when I told you about how my SOUL is a mix of KINDNESS and DETERMINATION?" Maddie asked.

"Yup!" Frisk replied. "You also said that Hailey's SOUL was similar to that. You didn't explain it, though."

"I know." Maddie said. "Basically, Hailey's SOUL is a mix of yours and Chara's, Frisk."

"What do you mean?" Asriel asked.

"Well, Hailey's SOUL holds two different types of DETERMINATION: Pacifist and Genocide, which is why her SOUL is pink instead of red." Maddie explained.

"Oh." Asriel said.

"She goes Genocide mostly when she uses the FIGHT option in battles, or when something really angers her." Maddie explained. "However, games like those can also trigger Genocide."

"Oh." Frisk said.

"I remember when I first learned of her Genocide mode." Maddie said. "It wasn't the best day ever."

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It had happened many years ago. Maddie was only seven, while Hailey was eight. The two girls were playing at a park close to where they lived. Suddenly, Maddie noticed two older kids torturing a stray cat. She felt a feeling that she would later learn was called 'being filled with KINDNESS and DETERMINATION'. The two girls went up to the older children in order to try to convince the bullies to stop._

 _"H-hey!" Maddie said._

 _"What do you want!?" One of the kids said, turning to the girls. Both children were much taller than Hailey and Maddie, but they were DETERMINED to help the animal._

 _"Um, could you please stop hurting that cat?" Maddie asked._

 _"Why?" The other kid said. "It's just a stray. It's not like anybody cares about it."_

 _"We care!" Hailey exclaimed._

 _"Whatever." The first child said. "Go play with your dolls and leave us alone."_

 _"N-no!" Maddie shouted. "You leave that poor animal alone!"_

 _Suddenly, Hailey ran up and attacked the two bullies with a stick. It didn't do much damage, but it was enough to catch the two kids off guard. The cat took the opportunity to run off while it had the chance. Maddie noticed that her cousin's eyes were red instead of the brown they were supposed to be._

 _"H-Hailey?" Maddie asked, a little afraid. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Let's go." Hailey commanded. "_ _ **Now**_ _."_

 _ **Later...**_

 _"Hailey, what happened back there in the park?" Maddie asked._

 _"Oh, it must have happened again." Hailey said, making Maddie even more confused than she already was._

 _"What do you mean?" Maddie asked._

 _"Sometimes, I just feel really different, when I get into a fight or when I get really mad, for example." Hailey explained. "My eyes turn red, and I do a lot of kind of mean things, and I can't control it!"_

 _"Did you tell Mommy?" Maddie asked._

 _"Not yet." Hailey replied._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Wow..." Frisk said.

"Chara had mentioned something about Hailey 'going Genocide' before. I didn't understand what she meant, but now I think this was what she was talking about!" Asriel said.

"Probably." Maddie said.

"Should we get them to stop playing the game?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah..." Asriel agreed.

"Hmmm..." Maddie said, thinking of a plan. "I have an idea!" She said, whispering it to the others.

"Let's do it!" Frisk said.

"Hey, guys?" Maddie asked.

"WHAT!?" Chara snapped. "I'M KIND OF IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE!"

"Uh, I think Frisk and I should be heading home now." Maddie said.

Hailey looked disappointed. "You've only been here for like five minutes!"

"Actually, they've been here for about two hours." Asriel said.

"Really!?" Hailey exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "I'd love to stay longer, but I promised Mom that I'd be back before dinner."

"And I still owe Pap a cooking session." Maddie added. "He said that the dessert spaghetti-thing didn't count since we were just testing how well he could cook."

"Oh." Hailey said.

"Well, bye, guys!" Frisk said, leaving the room.

"See you later!" Maddie said, giving everyone goodbye hugs (including Chara).

"DON'T HUG ME!" Chara screamed.

"See you soon!" Asriel said.

"Bye!" Hailey said.

"Hey, guys!" Asriel said after Frisk and Maddie left. "Let's go play outside!"

Chara and Hailey both looked at the computer, then at each other, and then back at the computer. "Fiiiiine..." They eventually agreed in unison.

"Let's go!" Asriel said, sighing happily.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Well, that was fun!" Maddie said, sitting on the Riverperson's boat with Frisk.

"Yeah!" Frisk agreed. "I just hope our plan works..."

"Yeah, hopefully Asriel will be able to keep Hailey and Chara away from the computer..." Maddie said.

"Yeah..." Frisk replied.

The rest of the ride to Snowdin was ridden in complete silence, except for the sound of rushing water.

"Well, we're here in Snowdin!" Maddie said, getting off of the boat once it stopped.

"Bye, Maddie!" Frisk said, walking towards the Ruins.

"Bye, Frisk!" Maddie replied, giving the girl a hug.

* * *

 **A/N Now to hope that I didn't make anybody ship Sans x Maddie... I already ship Sans with someone else here!**

 **Sans: don't you** _ **dare**_ **talk about that ship.**

 **Me: I'll talk about it if I want to! But, unless someone mentions it in the reviews, I'm not going to talk about it.**

 **Sans: good.**

 **Me: Well, actually, I** _ **might**_ **talk about it if you don't leave the A/N!**

 **Sans: don't you** _ **dare**_ **.**

 **Me: *yelling* SANS AND -**

 **Sans: *teleports away***

 **Me: Well, that worked!**

 **Papyrus: CONGRATULATIONS, MADDIE! YOU MANAGED TO GET SANS TO LEAVE, LIKE YOU WANTED!**

 **Me: *sighs* I'm never going to get the A/N to myself anymore, am I?**

 **Frisk: Nope!**


	11. Puns!

_**A Few Days Later (In the Morning)...**_

"Come on, Chara!" Hailey said, putting on her boots. "We're going to Grillby's!"

"Why?" Chara asked. "Let's just play Yandere Simulator instead!"

"I know, I actually really want to play it too, but I have training with Sans and Undyne today." Hailey explained. "Plus, we skipped Grillby's yesterday, so we have to go today."

"No." Chara refused.

"Chaaarrrraaaa!" Hailey said, pouting.

"No." Chara repeated.

" _Fine_ , be like that!" Hailey exclaimed, levitating Chara into the air. "Let's go!"

"H-hey! This is _so_ unfair!" Chara cried, grabbing Flowey's pot before she was pulled away.

"Why me!?" Flowey asked.

"Because if _I_ have to suffer, you're going to have to suffer with me!" Chara answered.

* * *

 _ **Later... (Outside Grillby's)**_

"Hey, guys!" Hailey greeted, finally placing Chara back on the ground.

"Hi!" Frisk replied.

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS YESTERDAY?" Papyrus asked.

"It's none of your business, bonehead!" Chara insulted.

"YES, MY HEAD IS MADE OF BONES, LIKE THE REST OF ME!" Papyrus replied, making Chara facepalm.

"Anyways, let's go inside." Maddie said, entering the restaurant.

"So, we have training again today, punk?" Undyne asked, attempting to lightly punch Hailey.

Hailey dodged. "Yup! And I'm getting better at dodging attacks, thanks to Sans!"

"you're welcome, kid." Sans said. "hey, you aren't bringing chara this time, are you?"

"No, Sans." Toriel responded. "Chara will playing with Frisk and Asriel at my house today."

"MADDIE AND I ARE GOING TO TEACH ALPHYS HOW TO COOK!" Papyrus mentioned.

"It was his idea." Maddie said.

"W-well, I w-would like t-to learn h-how to make Bento." Alphys said.

"Hailey?" Maddie asked, looking for a translation.

"Bento is Japanese for 'lunch box', but it's really cute!" Hailey explained.

"I-isn't it!?" Alphys asked.

"Yeah!" Hailey agreed.

"I DON'T WHAT THAT IS OR HOW TO MAKE IT, BUT I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, WILL LEARN!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Mom, could you make that for me sometime?" Frisk asked.

"Well, I don't know how to make it, so I suppose I would need to be at the lesson, too." Toriel said. "How about you guys come and make a Bento at my house?"

"Okay!" Maddie agreed. "We'll be there later!"

 _ **Later...**_

"Let's go, Pap!" Maddie said. She then looked outside to find the skeleton already on the path to the Ruins. "Neeeevermind, then! WAIT UP, PAP!" She exclaimed, rushing to catch up with Papyrus.

Papyrus turned around and waited for Maddie to catch up. "YOU REALLY NEED TO BECOME FASTER, MADDIE." He mentioned.

"You're faster because you're taller than me!" Maddie exclaimed.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Papyrus said.

"It's because..." Maddie started. "Oh, forget it! C'mon, we're here!" Maddie knocked on the door to the Ruins. "Toriel! Frisk! We're here!"

Frisk opened the door. "Hi Maddie! Hi Papyrus!" The girl greeted, smiling.

"Hey!" Maddie replied.

"HELLO!" Papyrus said.

"Oh, hello you two!" Toriel greeted, coming to stand beside Frisk. "Chara, Asriel, and Alphys haven't arrived yet, so you guys can do whatever you want for now!"

"Okay!" Everyone else responded.

"What are we going to do?" Maddie asked. " _Other_ than cooking." She added, cutting Papyrus off from saying something. "We'll be doing that later."

"FINE!" Papyrus agreed.

"Well, you and I can go set up everything in the kitchen, Papyrus." Toriel offered.

"OKAY! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus replied, going to the kitchen with Toriel.

"Hey, Maddie!" Frisk began.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"Come to my room," Frisk told the older girl. "I've been wanting to show you something for a while!"

"Okay!" Maddie agreed, following Frisk up to her room. "What is it?"

"You'll see!" Frisk replied.

 _ **In Frisk's Room...**_

"Ta-da!" Frisk exclaimed, showing Maddie a notebook.

"Um, the notebook's really pretty, but I don't understand why you wanted to show me it so badly." Maddie said.

"I wanted to show you what's _inside_ the notebook, silly!" Frisk explained, rolling her eyes.

"Oh! Duh." Maddie said, facepalming and then looking inside the book. Inside was many drawings of Flowey, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, and her other monster friends. "Wow, that's a ton of drawings!"

"A _skele-ton_?" Frisk asked.

Maddie giggled. "No, a _Metta-ton_!" She said, pointing to a picture of the robot.

"Good one!" Frisk complimented, laughing.

"Thanks!" Maddie replied.

"So, what do you think about the drawings?" Frisk asked.

"They're really good!" Maddie answered.

"I've been practicing!"

"I can tell!"

"Do you want to draw until there others get here?"

"Sure!"

The two drew pictures for about fifteen minutes before Chara and Asriel arrived, who decided to draw with them after eating lunch.

 _ **Twenty minutes later...**_

"I-it's Alphys!" Alphys called, knocking on the door.

The four children ran downstairs to greet the scientist. "Hi, Alphys!" Frisk greeted, opening the door.

"You're late." Chara said grumpily.

"S-sorry!" Alphys apologized.

"Don't worry about Chara." Maddie said. "She's just salty that Frisk, Asriel and I can draw better than she can."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Chara exclaimed angrily.

"It is. Admit it." Maddie replied, sticking her tongue out at Chara.

"If you weren't Hailey's cousin, you'd be dead right now." Chara mentioned.

"Oh, hello, Alphys!" Toriel greeted, heading towards the group.

"H-hello, Toriel!" Alphys replied.

"HELLO, ALPHYS!" Papyrus greeted. "ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR COOKING LESSON?"

"Um, s-sure!" Alphys said.

"Oh, _great_! We all know this is going to be a disaster!" Chara exclaimed.

"Just be glad we didn't force you to cook with us!" Asriel called, heading into the kitchen.

"Hmph!" Chara responded, sitting down and reading a monster history book.

 _ **In the Kitchen...**_

"So, Hailey had said that the 'bentos' revolve around a theme?" Maddie asked.

"Y-yup!" Alphys answered.

"What should the theme be?" Frisk asked.

"SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"I don't think that counts as a theme, Pap." Maddie said.

"OH." The skeleton replied.

"DEATH!" Chara shouted from the living room, causing everyone else to respond with "NO!"

"What a-about M-Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?" Alphys asked.

"The only one who really knows about all of the characters is you, Alphys." Asriel responded.

"O-oh, right..." Alphys said.

"What about doing some type of animal?" Toriel suggested.

"Dogs!" Maddie exclaimed.

"I-I prefer c-cats, but o-okay!" Alphys agreed.

"Dogs _and_ cats!" Maddie compromised.

"Sure!" Frisk agreed.

"I STILL THINK SPAGHETTI WOULD BE BETTER, BUT OKAY!" Papyrus said.

"Here, I found a recipe for bentos online when Papyrus and I were setting up." Toriel said, showing everyone a printed piece of paper.

"Okay!" Asriel answered. "Let's get started!"

 _ **Later...**_

"Well, we're done!" Maddie said, stretching.

"Th-that looks r-really good!" Alphys exclaimed, examining the bento.

"You'll get to take it home and eat it, Alphys!" Asriel told her. "Tell us how it tastes!"

"M-me!?" Alphys asked. "W-weren't we going t-to eat it h-here?"

"Everyone else already ate lunch, so we're not really that hungry." Frisk explained.

"O-oh." Alphys said.

"Well, I think Sans, Hailey, and Undyne should be finished training soon, so we should start heading back." Maddie said.

"Finally!" Chara exclaimed, meeting everyone in the kitchen. "This was so boring!"

"BYE, FRISK! BYE, TORIEL! BYE, ALPHYS!" Papyrus said, heading downstairs.

"See you later everyone!" Maddie said, following Papyrus.

"B-bye!" Alphys replied.

"Bye!" Frisk said.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Toriel said.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile... (Earlier)**_

"AAHHH!" Hailey yelled, jumping to avoid Undyne's spears.

"I thought ya said you were better at dodging!" Undyne mentioned.

"I'm tired!" Hailey exclaimed, wiping sweat from her forehead. She then faced the FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY buttons. "Sans?"

The skeleton turned to look at her. "yeah?"

"If anything happens, stop me, okay?" Hailey asked.

"from what?" Sans asked, but he didn't get an answer as he watched Hailey press the FIGHT button and levitated Undyne into the air.

"Ha, telekinesis! You'll have to do better tha-" Undyne started before Hailey swung her katana at her a few times, dealing 100 damage.

"Is that better?" Hailey asked, smiling.

"Oh, it's on!" Undyne exclaimed, summoning her spear.

The battle then continued for a while, both opponents dealing damage to each other.

"Alright, I think we should stop now." Undyne said, selecting Spare from the MERCY button.

However, Hailey reached towards the FIGHT option instead. Sans noticed that her SOUL seemed darker than usual, and that her eyes were red instead of the usual brown. "hailey, _mercy_." He told her.

Hailey pressed down on FIGHT, and jumped at Undyne. "What's going on!?" Undyne asked, confused.

"undyne, look out!" Sans shouted, but it was too late. The attack didn't kill the fish lady, but it brought her to about 5 health.

"W-what are you doing!?" Undyne asked, confused.

 _If anything happens, stop me, okay?_ Sans sighed. _"this is just great..."_ The skeleton muttered, slamming Hailey into a tree.

"H-hey!" Hailey cried, attempting to use her telekinesis on Sans.

"Nuh-huh, punk!" Undyne said, intercepting the attack with her spear.

"what's wrong with you!?" Sans asked.

Sans noticed Hailey's eyes and SOUL return to normal as she slumped against the tree, tears in forming in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." She said, looking at the floor while Undyne once again Spared her.

"what was that?" Sans asked.

Hailey pressed MERCY and turned to look at the two monsters. "G-Genocide." She said. "I... I figured that would happen..."

"Genocide?" Sans and Undyne echoed in unison.

Hailey nodded. "My SOUL is made up of two different types of DETERMINATION: Pacifist and Genocide."

"why didn't you tell me?" Sans asked. _does she not trust us?_

"I... I didn't want you to think I was a monster." Hailey said.

Sans was about to make a joke, but he noticed Undyne glaring at him. _yeah, i guess this isn't the best time for joking around..._

"We could never think that." Undyne said, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

"you should have told me, kid. i could've helped you." Sans said. "who knows about it?"

"Maddie was the first person to find out about it, back when we were much younger." Hailey replied. "Then it was Alphys. She was the one who explained the entire Genocide-thing to me. After that, Chara-"

"Chara!?" Sans and Undyne exclaimed in unison.

"the worst person who knows." Sans added.

Hailey continued talking. "Chara found out during our second battle. That should be it, unless Maddie told anyone else."

The three remained in awkward silence for a minute.

"I should go pick up Chara." Hailey said, standing up. "Knowing her, she's probably bored out of her mind."

Before Hailey could leave, Sans stopped her. "make sure i'm around whenever you use the fight option, okay?" He said.

"Okay, _sans_ pai!" Hailey replied, smiling and running off.

Sans frowned. _i hope she'll be okay... i should talk with maddie about this._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Hey!" A voice in the distance called. Seconds later, the voice was later revealed to be Hailey.

"Oh, hey!" Maddie replied.

"Did you guys finish the cooking?" Hailey asked.

"YUP!" Papyrus replied.

"How was it?" Hailey asked.

"I bet it tasted terrible." Chara said, receiving a glare from Maddie. Chara simply smiled back.

"Sooo... How was it?" Hailey asked again.

"IT WAS A LOT OF FUN! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus answered.

"Not really..." Chara said.

"That's just because you didn't cook with us!" Asriel said.

"Well, Chara, be glad it's over, I guess..." Hailey said. "I finished training, so now we can go play Yandere Simulator!"

"YES!" Chara cheered.

"Speaking of training, Hailey, how did it go?" Maddie asked.

"I... I don't want to talk about it." Hailey said, turning away.

 _"Did you go Genocide?"_ Maddie asked, receiving a nod from Hailey.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Chara asked.

 _"Genocide."_ Maddie told her.

 _"Oh..."_ Chara said.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE WHISPERING ABOUT?" Papyrus asked, his loud voice causing Hailey, Maddie, and Chara to jump. "OH, SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU!"

"It's okay." Hailey answered. "To be honest, I kinda forgot you and Asriel were there..."

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" Papyrus asked, making Chara roll her eyes.

"Hailey, I think you mean _tibia_ honest!" Maddie corrected, causing everyone except Papyrus to laugh.

"MADDIE NO!" Papyrus groaned.

"Maddie YES!" Maddie replied.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Papyrus screamed.

"C'mon, Pap! Don't be so _sternum_ about it!" Maddie said, giggling at her own pun.

"YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"I'm taking that as a compliment!" Maddie responded.

"Well, we're at the Riverperson's stop!" Asriel said.

"Bye Hailey! Bye Asriel! Bye Chara!"

"BYE!"

"See you later!"

"Bye, guys!"

"...Bye."

 _ **A Little Bit Later...**_

"THAT WAS FUN!" Papyrus exclaimed while him and Maddie were walking home.

"Yeah, I guess..." Maddie agreed.

"YOU OWE ME A COOKING SESSION, BY THE WAY." Papyrus told Maddie.

"W-what!?" Maddie exclaimed, confused and surprised. "But we just did it!"

"YOU OWE ME ANOTHER ONE!" Papyrus said.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I WENT WITH YOU TO GRILLBY'S THIS MORNING!"

"Ugh, _fine_!"

"YAY! CAN WE DO IT TOMORROW?"

"Sure. I don't think I have anything planned. Maybe we could invite Hailey!"

"AND FRISK!"

"Yeah!"

"AND UNDYNE!"

"Yeah! ...As long as she doesn't burn the house down by accident."

Maddie and Papyrus entered the Skelebros' house to find Sans watching TV on the couch.

"Hi, Sans!" Maddie greeted.

"hey." Sans replied.

"HELLO, BROTHER!" Papyrus said. "HOW DID THE TRAINING GO?"

"hey, maddie, can i speak to you?" Sans asked. "in private?"

"Sure," Maddie agreed. "What's wrong?"

"we'll talk about it in my room." Sans answered.

 _ **In Sans' Room...**_

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked again.

"it's about hailey." Sans said.

"Oh. Genocide?" Maddie assumed.

"yup." Sans confirmed. "hailey said you knew about it?"

"Yeah."

"did you tell anyone?"

"Frisk and Asriel, when I hung out with them at New Home."

"did you tell papyrus?"

"No. He doesn't know. I would have told him, but Hailey wanted to keep it a secret, for the most part."

"that's a good idea."

"By the way, you should be proud of me."

"why?"

"I told a few _skele-puns_!"

"i bet they were pretty _humerus_ , no _bones_ about it!"

"Hahaha! Good ones!"

"thanks. i assume papyrus got upset?"

"Yeah. I guess puns don't tickle his _funny bone_!"

"well, we should head back out. we don't need my brother getting worried."

"Yeah..."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Hey, Chara, it's my turn to play!" Hailey said.

"Hold on!" Chara said. "I'm trying to summon the Demon Hands!"

"Here, let me show you." Hailey said, grabbing the mouse. "It's best to use the Occult Club members and start from the front. Everyone will be too scared to run away."

"Ooohhh!" Chara said, taking control of the mouse. "Got it."

"Howdy, guys!" Asriel greeted after a while.

"Oh, hey, Azzy." Hailey replied. "Your SOUL is recharged?"

"Yup!" Asriel said.

"You _have_ to try this game Azzy!" Chara exclaimed.

"Um, I don't think I'd like it very much." Asriel said. "Maddie explained it to me a while ago, it's very... Murdery."

"True," Hailey said. "Why don't we play a game we'd all like?"

"Like what?" Chara asked.

"Hmmm..." Hailey thought. "What about Splatoon? Chara can splat squids all she likes while the game isn't too violent, since it's just ink. It's only one-player, but we can all take turns!"

"Okay!" Asriel agreed, turning on the Wii U.

"Whatever..." Chara said.

* * *

"I need a break!" Hailey said after about an hour of playing. "I'm going to go for a walk, do either of you want to come?"

"I do." Chara said, standing up and going outside with Hailey.

"Okay, bye, guys!" Asriel said while playing Splatoon.

"Hey, Hailey?" Chara asked after the two were farther away from the castle.

"Yeah?" Hailey asked.

"Could you..." Chara started.

"What?" Hailey asked.

"Could you teach me how to draw?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What?"

"That came out of nowhere! Why do you want to learn?"

"No reason..."

"Tell me."

"Drop it."

"Never! Tell me!"

"No!"

"Charrraaa..." Hailey said, lightly punching the girl in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Chara exclaimed, punching Hailey back, who giggled and punched her again. "Oh, it's on!"

 **BATTLE BEGIN! (* = The SOUL)**

Chara's Turn: * FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Damage: _Miss!_

"Is that all you've got?" Hailey taunted.

"Oh, I'm just getting started!" Chara replied.

Hailey's Turn: * FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Damage: _Miss!_

"Look who's the one who's missing attacks _now_!" Chara said.

Chara was about to select the FIGHT option when she was enveloped in a blue outline and was thrown back via telekinesis.

 **BATTLE END?**

"hey, i thought i told you to make sure i was around when you used the fight option." Sans said, lightly punching Hailey in the shoulder.

"Sorry, Sans, but Chara and I do this all the time." Hailey explained.

"what?" Sans said, confused.

"Yeah, idiot, we battle 24/7!" Chara said.

"Don't be rude, Chara." Hailey said. "He didn't know that."

"Hmph!" Chara said, glaring at Sans. Sans returned the glare.

"Um, hey, Sans?" Hailey started.

"yeah?" Sans asked.

"Why are you here?" Hailey asked.

"i just felt like taking a walk." Sans said.

"You're lying and I know it." Hailey accused. "We both know that you would _never_ want to take a walk unless Papyrus made you, and even if you did, you wouldn't walk all the way to New Home."

"aw, darn, you caught me." Sans joked. "honestly, i was just here to tell you that maddie said she told frisk and asriel about the genocide-thing."

"Oh." Hailey said. "Hey, since you're here, wanna play video games with us? We can play Mario Kart if we manage to get Azzy off of Splatoon.'

"tomorrow." Sans said. "it's getting a little late."

"Promise?" Hailey asked.

"you know i hate making promises." Sans said. "just trust me that i'll be there, and if i'm not, then it's because of something important."

"Okay, fine!" Hailey said.

"You're going down tomorrow, comedian!" Chara taunted.

"we'll see about that..." Sans said, grinning. "anyway, see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" Hailey said while Sans teleported away.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day...**_

"Pap, I'm going to invite Hailey now!" Maddie said after finishing her breakfast.

"OKAY!" Papyrus agreed. "MAYBE SHE'D LIKE TO TRY SOME PANCAKES?" After learning how to make Bentos and nearly perfecting spaghetti, Papyrus had started to try to make other foods. Maddie and Sans had requested actual breakfast foods, so he started with pancakes.

Maddie called Hailey on her phone. " _Hello, Hailey?"_

 _"Hey, Maddie? What's up?"_

 _"The sky!...Or in this case, the ceiling."_

 _"Ha! But seriously, did you need anything?"_

 _"Did you want to come over to Pap and Sans' place? Papyrus says I owe him another cooking session since he went to Grillby's for breakfast with us yesterday. We were thinking of doing it with you, Frisk, and Undyne!_

 _"That sounds like a lot of fun, but I'm busy today. Maybe we could have it another day?"_

 _"Okay... Bye, Hailey!"_

 _"Bye, Maddie!"_

 _*Beep*_

Maddie hung up. _Well, time to tell Pap the bad news._ "Hey, Pap!"

"YES, MADDIE?" Papyrus asked.

"We can't do the cooking session today." Maddie said. "Hailey's busy."

"OH." Papyrus said, a little disappointed. "WE'LL JUST DO IT ON A DAY EVERYONE CAN COME!"

"hailey had invited me to asgore's place last night." Sans said. "that's probably why she's busy."

"Probably."

"well, see you guys." Sans said, teleporting away.

"WELL, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO NOW?" Papyrus asked.

"Is Undyne busy?" Maddie asked.

"SHE SAID SHE WAS HANGING OUT WITH ALPHYS TODAY." Papyrus answered

"Mettaton and Napstablook?"

"I THINK METTATON'S DOING ONE OF HIS TOURS, SO THEY'RE BUSY."

"It's been a while since Toriel and Frisk have gotten a day alone together, so we shouldn't bother them."

"YEAH..."

"You know, when I think about it, we wouldn't have been able to have the cooking session, even if Hailey wasn't busy."

"ACTUALLY, YOU'RE RIGHT! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"So, what should we do?"

"COOKING!"

"We'll being doing that in a few days. What about Grillby's?"

"NO! WE ALREADY HAD BREAKFAST, ANYWAY!"

"Really? I'm glad you finally decided to go without me needing to convince you!" Maddie said, putting on her jacket and shoes and heading out the door. "See you there!"

"MADDIE, NO! WAIT!" Papyrus said, running outside to catch up with the girl, only to be hit with a snowball as soon as he got off the stairs. "NYEH! HEY!"

"Snowball fight!" Maddie challenged, grinning.

"IT'S ON! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus agreed, forming a snowball.

After spending nearly the entire day playing with a few breaks in between, Sans suddenly teleported right in front of the house.

"oh, hey, guys." Sans greeted. "what were you two doing?"

"We had a snowball fight!" Maddie said.

"without me?" Sans asked. "aw, that's _snow_ fun!"

"SANS!" Papyrus groaned.

"c'mon, _chill out_ , pap!" Sans said, making Maddie laugh.

"OH MY GOD. SANS!" Papyrus yelled.

"don't be so _cold_ , bro!" Sans replied.

"AAGGGHH!" Papyrus yelled, going inside.

"Good puns!" Maddie complimented, still giggling a bit.

"thanks." Sans said.

"You didn't tell a pun?" Maddie asked, surprised.

"nope."

"..."

"..."

"So, how was the hangout?"

"good. i gave chara a bad time in mario kart."

"Nice! I guess she got dunked on?"

"yep. now come on, let's go inside.

"Okay!"

* * *

 **A/N Me: *Curled up in a ball***

 **Papyrus: WHAT'S WRONG?**

 **Frisk: I think she's upset that we kinda invaded the A/N and refuse to leave.**

 **Papyrus: OH, THEN THAT'S NOTHING TO BE SAD ABOUT! WE'RE AWESOME!**

 **Me: *Uncurls* I guess it's okay that you're here, since it's just you guys. At least Flowey or Chara aren't here.**

 **Chara: Hello.**

 **Flowey: Did someone say my name?**

 **Me: WHY!?**

 **Sans: what's going o- *Notices Chara and Flowey* oh. it's you two.**

 **Me: On another note, I'm glad you're here right now, Sans!**

 **Sans: why?**

 **Me: Because SHIPPING!**

 **Sans:** _ **why**_ **!?**

 **Me: Because someone guessed the ship! I ship Sans x Hailey! (Or Sanley, as I've started calling it.)**

 **Sans: even though i'm much older than she is...**

 **Me: I don't care!**

 **Chara: This is boring. Can I go kill something?**

 **Frisk: No! How about we go get some chocolate?**

 **Chara: ...Fine.**

 **Flowey: I'm still here!**

 **Me: *shoves SOUL into Flowey's face* Goodbye, Flowey, hello, Asriel!**

 **Sans: *facepalms***


End file.
